


Gotham's Dark Angel

by ByThePhoenix



Series: I Fell Into Your World [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League International (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByThePhoenix/pseuds/ByThePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessifina Bordeaux moves to Gotham to find a new life for herself and her eighteen year old genius sister. A long the way she will meet love and friendship and possibly the answers to who she really is and were she comes from and why she has a tattoo of a roman numeral 13 on her upper shoulder. Bruce/batman x oc and Jason Todd/Red Hood x oc. Hope you like XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings In Gotham City

**CH. 1**

Gotham, a city full of people that on most days would go about there lives without a care in the world. On other days they would worry for there lives and cower in the corners of there homes until the danger was gone. Gotham was a city wrapped in mystery and crime and even had its own masked vigilante to patrol the streets and protect it from whatever was thrown its way. That's not the Gotham I saw, I saw a city that was tragically beautiful with its very own guardian angel to protect it and its citizens. It's tragic because of how crime ridden it is and it's beautiful because it just has this old gothic beauty to it that makes me love the city even more. Some people would probably call me crazy for picking to live in Gotham than bright and sunny Metropolis. I guess I was just an odd person and I didn't care, because I was about to start a new life in Gotham and nothing could ruin that.

Everything was so far going great and I had managed to set my apartment exactly how I liked it. I had everything unpacked, my breakfast ready and my new white Armani power suit all laid out on my bed. The only thing missing was a certain ginger haired genius who probably was still fast asleep. AJ never woke up before ten anymore and it was still new to me. She being the eighteen year old genius she is, she had technically graduated school early so she had no reason to be up. She was the closest thing I had to a little sister since I don't know my biological family. She was my foster sister and I had lived in Florida with her until this past month when we moved to Gotham. There wasn't much back in Florida but family and moving to Gotham was very exciting for me. It was even more exciting when AJ decided to come with me, well she was the one that got me the job in the first place. Her cousin happened to be friends with someone at Wayne enterprise and he told her that his boss a.k.a Bruce Wayne needed a new secretary/Personal assistant. From what I was told by AJ, the last one was fired due to complications. I was curious to know what said complications were, but at the same moment I didn't. Oh well I all know is that AJ's cousin Matt had been visiting and kind of did a mock interview and he said he would pass it on to his boss. Two weeks later Matt calls us and I got the job and he already found us a place to stay. Matt has to be by far my favorite of AJ's cousins. I was broken out of my thought by a loud thud coming from AJ's room and seconds later AJ appeared rubbing her eyes and sported her usual bed head.

"What time is it," Asked AJ sitting down on the couch.

"It's twelve thirty in the morning," I said sitting down next to her with a plate full of pop tarts.

"Getting ready for work," Asked AJ biting into a pop tart.

"Yep, after I'm done eating all I have to do is put on my work clothes and then I am out of here," I said.

"Cool, and can you pick up some Chinese tonight, please," Asked AJ giving me her famous puppy eyes and pout.

"Sure thing kiddo and if you leave the house don't forget to lock up," I said getting up and heading straight to my room.

"Ok, hope you have a nice day," Said AJ.

Once I was in my room I quickly got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror and adjusted my skirt and then grabbed my bag to leave. I had to say, for once in my life I did not mind wearing a skirt and I hated them. I said goodbye to AJ before I left for work making sure to lock the door as I left. Once I actually got outside it took me a minute to find my car and remembered I had parked it the end of the parking lot due not having anywhere else to park last night. It took me a good half an hour to get through Gotham's morning traffic while listening to the radio. Luckily for me I found a good parking space and proceeded to walk towards the doors to Wayne enterprise. I had to go through security to get my work passes that would let me access certain parts of the building. Everyone was so nice and I was so glad Matt was working today, he could show me around. Matt was the head of security and new the building like the back of his hand and since he was the only one I actually knew I felt more comfortable for him to show me around. He showed me were the main security office was and told me if I needed anything to come see him. After the mini tour was over, Matt showed me to my desk and told me that Mr. Wayne was currently on a business call and to wait for about a half an hour before I went in. So basically I had a half an hour free to myself. So I basically set up my desk to how I liked it and made sure my password I was given worked on my computer and promptly reset it like I was told to. I had just finished texting AJ when the little intercom buzzed and my boss's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hello sir," I said softly.

"Can you step into my office," Asked Mr. Wayne.

"Sure thing, I'll be there right away sir," I said.

I quickly got up and entered the large double door and when I got in I saw my boss looking none to happy for some reason.

"Uh Mr. Wayne is everything alright, I could get you coffee or something," I asked a little worried.

"No it's fine, please sit," Said Mr. Wayne.

"Sure," I said softly as I sat in the chair in front of me.

"So is your first day so far Ms…..what is your name again," Asked Mr. Wayne.

"It's Jessifina Bordeaux, but please call me Jess," I said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you and I hope you like it here at Wayne enterprise," Said Mr. Wayne.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne," I said.

"You know I think I will take you up on that offer for coffee," Said Mr. Wayne.

"Oh ok, what would you like it," I asked as I walked over to the coffee machine.

"Black thank you and I need you to go down and take these files down to Mr. Fox," Said Mr. Wayne.

"Sure, anything else," I asked.

"Well there is one thing, how are you with kids," Asked Mr. Wayne.

"Pretty good with them actually, I used to babysit and kids just seem to love me," I said smiling.

"Good, my youngest son Damian is coming here later and I have a meeting with Queen's industries CEO Oliver Queen and I need some one to keep him occupied," Said Mr. Wayne.

"Sure thing Mr. Wayne," I said sitting the cup of coffee on his desk.

"Are you sure, it's not really your job to take care of my kids," Said Mr. Wayne.

"It's fine, I am here to help make your job easier, that's what personal assistants are for," I said smiling.

"Ok, well these files need to get to Mr. Fox and you will find him on the seventh floor," Said Mr. Wayne.

"Sure thing Mr. Wayne, see you later," I said as I walked out the door of his office.

I took the elevator to the seventh floor and somehow I managed to get completely and utterly lost. After like fifteen minutes of wandering around the seventh floor I finally found a room with a whole bunch of people in it. I stood at in the door way not sure what to do at this point. I decided to go find him myself when someone bumped into me and the files went flying across the carpet flooring. As I went to pick the files up I noticed a dark skinned hand reach down and pick up one of the many fallen papers. I looked up and met the face of a dark skinned man around his late forties smiling down at me.

"Uhm, thank you," I said.

"No problem, you must be Ms. Bordeaux and these must be my files," Said the man.

"Oh you must be Mr. Fox. Sorry for taking so long to get here, I got a bit lost," I said laughing nervously.

"It's alright, your new," Said Mr. Fox.

"Thank you Mr. Fox, I haven't been here two hours and so far I managed to get lost and I still haven't even been to the other floors," I said laughing once again.

"Well everything seems to be here, you can go back and please inform Mr. Wayne that I will be there for the meeting with Queen industries in about an hour," Said Mr. Fox as he placed the now in order files on his desk.

"Of course and thank you Mr. Fox, I'll be sure to tell him…..Wait the meeting is in an hour, oh god, I have to figure out how to preoccupy his son while he is in the meeting," I said now very much worried.

"If I may ask, which son is it," Asked Mr. Fox.

"I think his name was Damian," I said still slightly worried about my predicament.

"Oh, well he is a bit of a rash and head strong child, just ask him what he wants to do, as long as it is not dangerous," Said Mr. Fox smiling at me.

"Oh thank you, you're the best Mr. Fox," I said as I waved goodbye as I headed back to the top floor.

Mr. Fox waved goodbye back as I turned back around and headed to the elevator, which oddly enough was only a short distance away (now this is a face palm moment). As I got into the elevator I noticed a tall blonde man with a slightly pointed blonde goatee, he wore a dark blue suit. He was quite handsome and he seemed very familiar like I have seen him somewhere before. I watched the lights of the elevator descend upward as I thought to myself and tried to figure were I saw Mr. handsome blonde from.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the ding sound the elevator made indicating our arrival on the top floor. Mr. Handsome blonde (my new nickname for him) walked out of the elevator first and I followed a feet behind as I watched him walk to my bosses office. Holy mother of god, he was Oliver Queen, I was in a elevator alone with Star Cities most handsome bachelor. I blushed to myself as I watched him walk and noticed I was starring at his ass, which made me blush even more.

"CRASH"

My head immediately jolted upward and I saw a very angry looking Bruce Wayne looking at a kid about ten or so. That's when I noticed my computer was smashed to hell on the ground and a very familiar looking ginger standing sitting casually in my chair. Wait a minute, when the hell did AJ get here and why in the hell was my computer smashed to fucking pieces, oh there was going to be hell to pay if I found out it was her doing.

"AJ Weaver, what is the hell do you think you are doing here," I asked angrily.

"Oh, hey Jess what's up," Said AJ with a very innocent look on her face.

Mr. Wayne looked a little shocked at my sudden outburst and so did Mr. Queen, which made me a little embarrassed now making angrier.

"I came to visit and when I got here the kid had just mashed your computer when he bumped into your desk when he was fighting with the kid behind your desk," Said AJ bluntly.

"It was Drake's fault," Said the kid.

"Like hell it was you demonic spawn," Said an older boy popping his head out from behind the desk.

"FUCK OFF," Yelled the kid.

"GO TO HELL," Yelled the older boy.

Mr. Wayne seemed a little distressed at this point and it looked like he either wanted to strangle them both or start hitting his head against the wall out of annoyance. So I did the only thing and first thing that came to mind at the moment and it possibly wasn't my best idea either.

"BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU," I yelled now fully enraged by the both of them.

"Sorry," squeaked the older boy and hid himself behind the desk once again, this time in fear.

"I am so sorry for yelling Mr. Wayne," I said realizing what I had done.

"Wow never seen you that mad since my mom hit you across the head at Aunt Carol's wedding," Said AJ.

"Sorry, I have a tendency to react bad to people fighting," I said looking at the floor.

"No its fine Ms. Bordeaux, I just didn't expect such a quiet person like yourself to be so loud," Said Mr. Wayne smiling.

"Her quiet, wow you have not been around her long enough," Said AJ laughing to herself.

"AJ leave now," I hissed.

"No, boss man here said you would be watching the teeny titan of terror here and I wanted to help and oh you forgot your lunch at home," Said AJ pointing to a bag containing what I assumed was my lunch.

"Oh god, I am so sorry that I yelled in front of Mr. Queen," I said looking over at Mr. Queen apologetically.

"Its fine, I found it quite amusing myself and please call me Ollie," Said Mr. Queen speaking for the first time since I saw him.

"Wait Oliver Queen, like owner of Queen Industries in Star city, hey have you ever met Green Arrow," Asked AJ with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"AJ please, let them get to there meeting and I'll call a janitor to clean up the mess and figure out what to do with Damian and Mr. peek-a-boo over there," I said smiling.

"I'm Tim, Tim Drake Wayne," Said the older boy.

"Tim please give Ms. Bordeaux…err Jess whatever information she will need incase of an emergency and Jess you can have the rest of the day off paid if you can take him to the amusement park," Said Mr. Wayne.

"Sure, I guess I could do that, AJ can help me and I promise to take good care of him," I said smiling as I watched my boss and Mr. Queen….err Ollie walk into the next room.

This had to be the most exhausting three hours of my life, first I get lost bring files to Mr. Fox and now I had to call a janitor to clean up my now destroyed computer. It also didn't help that AJ would be with me all day and Damian didn't look like he was very happy with his father. Tim gave me all the information I needed, like Damian's allergies and stuff and who to call if something happened. Tim said good luck before heading out to who knows were to go about his business. Now to get the terror twins in the car and off to some amusement park of Damian's choosing. What could go wrong, as long as I didn't loose the kid everything would be fine, right?

**Well everyone that is chapter one, and this is my first dc fanfic the first, well the first one I have ever posted lol. Please tell me what you think, I like helpful criticism, so no flames or anything nasty or rude/vulgar. So if you like it please review and if there are any spelling mistakes or I have used a word that has a different meaning and I haven't used right, please inform me. I like when you guys tell me I made a small mistake. Also chapter two should be up soon and what awaits Jess and AJ when taking Damian to the amusement park. What possible trouble could a smart ass kid trained as an assassin get those two girls into lol or maybe even team up with AJ to cause some destruction.**

**P.S- i just fixed it up a bit cause somehow i managed to contradic the second chapter which tells how Jess came to be AJ's foster sister. i had it written in this chapter that had been friends for years and that she moved to Florida but i fixed it so now that it states they are in fact foster sisters and so one. WEll later days my little duckies.**

 


	2. Nightmares, Memories and New Friends

**Ch. 2**

So far everything was going absolutely great and I had managed to get Damian and my crazy ginger of a sister in the car without so much as a peep out of the either of them. Damian was a very quiet child and a angry child as well, a child that just seemed to have those kind of eyes that when you look into them they just scream for someone to hold him and tell him its going to be ok. He told me that there was an amusement park at the boardwalk by the beach in lower part of town. I decided to go by the house and change before we headed there, so I could feel a tad bit more comfortable. I also thought it would be nice to get Damian some ice cream to, which all three of us enjoyed.

The amusement park was huge, I had never really seen one before and I felt like a kid in a candy shop about to get a bag of treats at the moment. Damian was insistent that we go on the biggest and scariest ride that they had to offer and unfortunately for me that was the huge ass roller coaster. I hated heights and this kid had somehow got me to go on this roller coaster that was bigger than my apartment building and it had ten floors. There is one thing I noticed as I watched him go one rides and challenge AJ to games. He was happy, he was smiling and it was like he didn't have a care in the whole universe. I remember when I was like that, it was right after I had been adopted by the Weavers. AJ had been maybe around four when daddy had found me walking aimlessly on a dirt road in a ratty white dress and like I hadn't eaten in days. Daddy had managed to find out my real name and who I was or who I was supposed to be. He found only a birth certificate saying my name was Jessifina Isabeau Bordeaux and a newspaper article about how my whole family died in some mysterious accident. My parents had died when I was about five, leaving the other two years a mystery to everyone including myself. All I could remember was that I was seven and I had a roman numeral thirteen tattooed on my arm and that I was a long ways from home. Hell I was born in a little town called Grand Falls, New Brunswick, Canada. I knew I had a dog named Tattoo and a cat named Mittens, but other than that everything else was a complete mystery.

"Jess, hey Jess you ok," Came the very worried voice of AJ.

I looked up to find AJ and Damian looking at me with odd looks on there faces like I had sprouted a second head or something.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I practically whispered.

"Ok, as long as your ok. Come on there are so many things to do, come on," Whined AJ.

"I want to go on the roller coaster again," Spoke Damian for one of the first times in hours.

"Sure kiddo anything you want, this day is about you," I said softly.

"Than can we go back to see if father is done with his meeting, I want to see him before he gets busy again," Inquired Damian looking at his feet.

"Sure, I think I can get your dad to leave work early for you, I'll just use some of my womanly charm," I said laughing.

"I like you, you aren't like my other babysitters, all they want to do is what they want," Said Damian.

"Well I ain't like anyone else, I'm a little unique and a little odd but it makes me special in my own way," I said ruffling his hair.

"Want to hear a secret, I'm a little odd to," Whispered Damian for only I could hear.

"Come on guys the park closes soon," Whine AJ once again.

We went on the roller coaster one last time before Damian decided he would fall asleep on me. AJ took a couple photos saying it was the cutest thing in the world, she was right it was. After I made sure we had everything, I placed a now half asleep Damian into the car and buckled him in, I drove back to Wayne enterprise hoping to get my boss off of work early for the sake of his son. Like usual I found a parking space close to the building and proceeded to carry a fully asleep Damian into the elevator with AJ in tow. Once we reached the top floor I knocked lightly on Mr. Wayne's door and walked in a moment later to find Mr. Wayne completely occupied with paper work. He looked up and his jaw just about hit the floor when he saw Damian curled up in my arms and fast asleep. He came over and slowly took his sleeping son out of my arms and into his and just smiled, a genuine smile, not the fake one he had put on when Mr. Queen was here.

"How in the world did you get him so worn out," Asked Mr. Wayne.

"It was nothing Mr. Wayne, like I said I am good with kids and I just asked him what he wanted to do and did them," I said fixing a piece of hair in Damian's face.

"I have never seen anyone take so much interest in my son before, he's never open with anyone like this," Said Mr. Wayne.

"It's what I do, Mr. Wayne I think it best if you go home early and put this little bug to bed," I said softly.

"I think your right, also call me Bruce, I hate being so formal sometimes," Said Mr. Wayne.

"Of course, I know it ain't my business but you should spend more time with him, learn what he likes to do, he sure liked that roller coaster," I inquired.

"Sure and thank you both for helping watch him, I'll see you tomorrow," Said Bruce.

"Of course, see you tomorrow," I said as I walked towards the door.

"See you boss man, don't do anything I would do," Said AJ as she waved good bye and bounced her way after me.

We left right after that because Bruce had given me the rest of the day off paid so there was nothing left to do but go get supper. Getting the Chinese food was the easy part of the night, getting home before it was cold was the hard part due to the afternoon traffic. As per usual AJ was blasting the music and head banging to the punk rock station she had found. That was my little ginger for you, no matter what she could make me smile by doing something I deemed weird. But hey I can't talk I am just as weird as her, but she's a tad more weird, I am just the odd one…..I think.

Once we finally got home AJ scrambled around the house for some plates and utensils so she could dig into the Chinese food. She even tried to hog it to herself, but that ain't happening anytime soon

"AJ stop hogging the food, I paid for it so I get half," I whined a little.

"Spoil sport, remind me to say I own half of anything I buy," Said AJ glaring as me playfully.

"You're a pain in the ass you little midget," I laughed.

"Hey stop picking on short people, at least I ain't a giant," Growled AJ playfully.

"Ok, now lets dig in before we have to reheat the food," I said sitting on the near by couch.

It didn't take long for AJ to pass out on the couch after she had finish eating and could the kid eat. She had finished two plates of food before she started to doze off into dreamland. I of course had to work in the morning so I went to bed after I made sure AJ was all comfortable on the couch, she hated to be moved when she was sleeping. I listened to some music before I fell asleep myself.

* * *

Running, everyone was running and screaming. Why was everyone screaming, why do I feel like I am in pain. I could see blood ever where, scientists scrambling around in a strange lab trying to get away from some kind of creature. Then the creature starts coming towards me and I start to run down a hallway. I just kept running as I hear the growl of the creature get closer, then after that I feel an excruciating pain go through me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," I cried as I jolted up from my bed and sat there breathing hard.

"Jess, you ok in there," Yelled AJ from the other side of my bedroom door.

"I don't know, you can come in," I cried softly.

"Jess its ok, it's just another nightmare," Said AJ as she opened my door and ran to my bed and hugged me.

"I was running from the creature again," I cried softly into AJ's shoulder.

"It's ok, if it ever shows up I will beat its ass into oblivion," Stated AJ smiling at me.

"You would so do that, you and daddy both," I giggled and hugged her tighter.

"You want me to sleep here or you brave enough to sleep alone," Inquired AJ with an eyebrow raised.

"Stay here, I want my little sis here to protect me," I said softly.

"You big baby. Fine if you need me so much and you know I luv you bobo," Said AJ using my childhood nickname.

"Thank you AJ," I said softly as I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sun in my eyes and a certain ginger midget lying almost over top of me. Her leg was over top of mine and she was cuddles right up to me and using my arm as her pillow. Last time I saw her like this was back home in Florida when she used to come sleep next to me when I had a nightmare. Back then daddy would come in and sing me a song to and tell me everything was going to be ok.

Daddy had always been there to comfort, momma wasn't always there. Sometimes I felt like she feared me or hated me, AJ just said she that she didn't always know how to show her feelings. Momma had only hit me once and that was at Aunt Carol's wedding when she married her wife who I now referred to as Aunt Julia. She had hit me because I had made a remark about how I approved of gay marriage and that Uncle Rick (momma's brother) should stop being a bigot and an asshole. Momma had slapped me in the back of the head for being rude and I had got severely angry because I hated being hit. When daddy found me I was in pain and looked like someone had taken a whip to me, which even now I don't take kindly to pain. Momma had been so sorry when we got home, she even cried realizing what she had done. This was about three years after momma and daddy divorced and she thought it would be nice for us to come to the wedding since it was her sister and our aunt. Momma regretted how she had treated me growing up, she told me so. She never knew how to be near me when I was a kid, she thought she might break me because I was so fragile after daddy had found me. Momma told me just before we left for Gotham that she was proud of me and she was sorry for what ever pain she may have ever caused me. I still loved her and daddy and my step-mom to, and possibly momma's husband Alex, he was a bit of a dick though. I couldn't help but muse to myself as I thought back to all the memories of my childhood.

"Jess, hello earth to bobo," Came AJ's voice.

"Oh sorry AJ got caught up in memories about our childhood," I spoke softly curling into my pillow.

"You always do, let me guess you thinking about mom and dad again, we could call them later today when you get off of work," Said AJ.

"Yeah, that sounds great," I whispered through my pillow.

"Get up you lazy ass, you have to get ready for work, oh and your power suit is full dirt from yesterday," Exclaimed AJ walking into the living room.

"WHAT? But I need that to go to work, fuck I forgot to buy a new one," I explained partially freaking out.

"Just go to work in your nicest pair of your jeans and a nice dress shirt," Said AJ popping her head in to my room.

"Fine, hopefully Bruce understands," I said.

"You will be fine, besides he seem to like you and you got in his kid's good graces and terrified the other one," Beamed AJ with her usual mischievous smile.

I shook my head and smiled before going to my closet to pick out the nicest pair of jeans I had. I managed to find my dark blue jeans I had gotten from Aunt Julie from the clothing store she worked at. I picked out a white button up shirt I had gotten back in Florida at a cute little boutique. Honestly I hated dressy clothing, I preferred to wear Capri pants or shorts and tank tops and the occasional plaid button up shirt to go over my tank top. I was raised in Florida and since it being warm, then I when we went to visit Aunt Carol and Aunt Julie we would end up wearing jeans and sweaters due to it being just a tad cold in Georgia during the fall. AJ had always liked her style which was anything comfortable with a mix of red neck, which was common in our family…well on daddy's side it was. Also there was that damn orange sweater of hers that she loved with all her heart, the same sweater she would wear when it was warm out. She didn't get warm easily, which I knew how that felt. I for some reason had like no warm body temperature, I was naturally cold and got warm easily. I was broken out of my thoughts suddenly when I heard AJ calling me for breakfast from the kitchen. Little rascal must have decided to make breakfast for once, if I was lucky it wasn't too spicy.

After breakfast I grabbed my stuff for work and headed out the door to work before I was late. AJ had handed me my lunch before I left so she wouldn't have to bring it to me again. It also made me feel better because I didn't like the idea of AJ wondering the streets of Gotham. Even though we lived in the better part of Gotham, we still weren't far from the bad parts. I actually wished there was something I could do help the poorer and less fortunate people that resided in Gotham's slums. Gotham was a great beast that was misunderstood and just needed love. Maybe I could talk to Bruce about maybe a helping the less fortunate, I knew he was famous for running fundraisers for the poor, something he had gotten from his mother and father. Well if I could get through this damn traffic first and actually get to work. It took me an hour to get through traffic today. I practically ran into the building once I had parked and waited impatiently for the elevator to get to the top floor. When it dinged I hurried over to my desk, unloaded my stuff then went to Bruce's office to tell him I was here. As I neared the door I could hear shouting so my first instinct was to go in. The door swung open and I marched in and was shocked to see about four boys including Damian ranging from different ages and a single teenage girl around maybe AJ's age starring at them with a blank look.

"Uhm sorry Sir, I heard shouting so I thought you may be in trouble," I spoke softly scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Wow who's the babe Bruce," Question a taller boy with a strip of white hair.

"That's my personal assistant Jess and you will be respectful Jason," Said Bruce glaring at the boy.

"Father you actually expect Todd to behave," Asked Damian.

"Uh hi still here you know," I spoke up suddenly.

"Oh sorry, these are my sons, Dick, Jason, you know Tim and Damian and my daughter Cassandra," Said Bruce smiling.

"Cass or Cassie please," Said the girl.

"There all yours," I asked surprised.

"Nope, all of us except Damian are adopted, the demon spawn here likes to think of us as competition though," Said Tim.

"Screw you Drake," Seethed Damian.

"Go to hell you demonic spawn," Said Tim glaring daggers at the smaller boy.

"Wow this is going to be fun," Chuckled Jason.

"Ok, you know what, both of you behave and Jason stop making things worse, your older make an example," I said angrily.

"Sorry Jess," Moped Damian.

"Sorry, but it is his fault," Said Tim pouting.

"No excuses, god your worse then my cousin and they throw sharp objects at each other," I stated shaking my head.

"Why would I listen to you," Asked Jason.

"You don't have to, but even though you may be my boss's son, doesn't mean I can't have security drag you out and the head of security is my cousin. Also I have no problem smacking you," I said narrowing my eyes.

"Ok, I like you, none of the other woman that comes around Bruce ever try to stand up to me," Said Jason.

"I just don't like disrespectful children and I know how it is to be adopted, I never knew my family. Also Damian stopped thinking your siblings are your rivals, they are your family," I said as I crouched down in front of the younger boy.

"You don't have a mom or dad," Asked Damian.

"Well I do, but they adopted me, my daddy found me one day just wondering on as dirt road. AJ is my little sister and it took her a bit at first to get used to me but look at us now, we are the best of friends, maybe its your turn don't you think," I inquired.

"You were right Bruce, she really knows how to handle Damian," Said Dick.

"I like kids, I also don't like seeing families fight, family is something precious," I stated.

"You're odd, I like that," Stated Cassie very bluntly.

"Well its fun being odd, it makes me unique," I giggled softly.

"You should come over for lunch tomorrow, Dad's inviting some family friends over and maybe you and your sister would like to join," Asked Cassie.

"Uhm sure, if it's ok with Bruce," I questioned.

"Of course, everyone will be over at around twelve. Well I better give you the new password for your new computer, sorry about the boys yesterday," Said Bruce.

"Bruce if you keep apologizing I may do what I do to AJ when she starts saying sorry for something so trivial and I smack her in the head lightly," I said smiling.

"Ok, let's leave the love birds alone to flirts," Said Jason.

"Jason Todd Wayne out now," seethed Bruce.

After the kids left I got my new password to my brand spanking new high tech computer that practically sparkled. I was now in love with this computer, I wish I could take it home but I would have to manage to get past the security cameras and it would be too much effort to carry it. Oh well back to work, I had two days worth of work to get done, at least I didn't have to run around the building delivering files again. As I went through the files and even took a couple calls writing down appointments for Bruce, I started to hum the footloose song. I was so used to Aunt Carol always singing it, momma would always join her and they would start dancing. God I loved thinking about my childhood, it just made my day go by a little bit faster. Maybe if I got home early enough I could call both momma and daddy before they went to bed. Firstly I have to get through this mountain of files before I could do anything, how hard could it be?

**That folks is chapter 2. I hope you like it, I know there is a lot of detail, but I wanted to do some explaining on Jess's past a little. I tried to not use the words like & and a whole lot, but I don't think I completely accomplished it yet. I am getting better and would love some more helpful criticisms, I am even up for redoing chapters occasionally, especially if I am not sure about them either. I hope you all enjoyed, I am writing chapter three now, it shouldn't take me long. Also please review and if there are any grammar mistakes tell me and again I like helpful criticism, as long as its nice and your not being rude and it takes a bit to insult me. So far the helpful criticism I got so far is awesome. Ok one more thing before I go, you are probably wondering why Jess says momma and daddy like she may have a southern accent. She actually doesn't but she tends to speak with one at times because she was used to being around her Aunt Julie who has a thick accent. AJ doesn't talk with one because she just doesn't and she has lived in Florida most of her life. It will be explained more in chapter three. Later days my little duckies.**

 


	3. Project Aphrodite

**Ch. 3**

It's had been about two month since I had met Bruce's kids and since AJ and I had gone to lunch at his manor. The place had been huge and there were so many rooms, which I had to search because AJ decided to wonder and play hide and seek with us. Work with Bruce had started to get easier, probably because I had less to do lately. Damian came by every so often and would visit either his father or me. The kid was just simply adorable, how could you not just love him. My biggest surprise was when a few days ago Damian had fell asleep on one of the couches and when I went to pick him up, he called me mom. It surprised both Bruce and I couldn't help but smile because Alfred had told me that Damian and his mother had a very strained relationship to the point she just dumped him on his father when he was old enough. I don't think I want to meet this woman cause I might punch her. That boy deserved a good family and for me to know his own mother has been cruel to him and made him into the emotionless child he is at times makes me angry. I had told momma how he had called my mom and how I felt like I wanted to protect him. She told me that it's my maternal instincts kicking in, I had always been overly motherly to my younger kids. I just wanted what was best for the kid, and maybe help Bruce bond more with all his children. A girl could try right?

* * *

Today was like any other, well except for the fact that yet again Cassie had invite AJ and I over to Wayne manor. We were all sitting on the yard drinking iced tea Alfred had brought us. I grew to like the older British gentleman, he made me feel very welcome like he was used to both AJ and I. AJ was currently running around the yard with Damian's Great Dane Titus and Mr. Kent's dog oddly named Krypto, which is the same name that Superman's super dog has. Mr. Kent said his son Conner had named him, but for some reason I didn't quite believe him. But now my mind and eyes were more focused on Bruce, he was just so adorable and just down right hot. I have noticed that Damian is leaving hints for his father that I am single but they seem to be unnoticed right now. I still can't believe I had a crush on my boss, but he seemed more interested in Diana, she and I didn't see eye to eye. She just didn't seem to like me and she made it clear that she didn't like AJ when she straight out told AJ to start acting her age instead of like a rambunctious child. But it did get better for me, seeing Diana pissed because Bruce sat by me instead of her was just priceless. That's when the fighting started and I don't mean me and Diana fighting, I mean AJ and Jason in an all out brawl.

"I'll kill you, you deranged skunk boy," Yelled AJ tackling Jason to the ground.

"Not on your like you soulless ginger," Spat Jason.

"Oh for the love of Valhalla what happened now," I asked.

"Well one thing led to another and BAM they are fighting about who is better at fighting," Answered Dick.

"I am not sure if I should let them fight it out or not," I said.

"Well your sister is winning," Said Tim pointing to the both of them with AJ now sitting on top of Jason.

The both of them looked utterly worn out but now Jason was looking up at AJ with this gleam in his eye that just screamed 'I like you'.

"AJ get off Jason and Jason your hands get any closer to my sister's ass and no one will ever find your body," I stated quite bluntly.

Jason just looked at me and then back at AJ. AJ got up quickly and dusted herself off then helped Jason up from the ground. I was now worried because I now had to deal with the fact that my bosses second oldest son liked my little sister, didn't help that they were a lot a like.

"CRASH"

My head immediately turned in the direction of the sound and I saw a woman in a strange looking outfit walking down to the yard in some kind of skin tight body suit. There were two other women with her, both in ninja like outfits I heard Damian speak faintly and say mother in a questioning tone. So this was the bitch of a mother that left him behind and now my dislike grew even more. She stopped a few feet away from were Bruce stood and cast him a glance before her eyes landed on me.

"Hello beloved, it is nice to see you and Damian again," Said the strange woman.

"Talia what do you want, you made it clear you want nothing to do with Damian," Said Bruce through gritted teeth.

"I am not here for Damian my beloved, I am here for that woman, I believe she is your new assistant," Said Talia.

"What do you want with me," I questioned as my gaze never left hers.

"You have information of great use to the League of Assassins," Stated Talia.

"The League of what now, I don't know what your talking about," I said honestly not knowing what she was going on about.

"You are Jessifina Isabeau Bordeaux, last daughter of the Bordeaux family and the only survivor or Project Aphrodite, you are subject thirteen," Said Talia.

"Wait what? You know about my past, is that why I have a thirteen on my upper arm, what is project Aphrodite," I questioned frantically.

"You my dear are Aphrodite XIII, the sole failure and survivor of project Aphrodite," Stated Talia.

"Failure, why is she a failure," Asked AJ.

"Because she could not and would not kill, even though a child of the age of five, I have seen girls learn to kill, but she would not learn," Said Talia.

"What information could you want, Jess doesn't remember anything," Said AJ.

"Really, you don't remember watching the other children die in front of you during the final stage of project Aphrodite and also when my father had his assassins storm into the laboratory and slaughter everyone but yourself," Asked Talia smirking.

"STOP," I shouted.

"What wrong little one, remembering how my father had your family killed, as they fought tooth and nail to protect there only child, don't you remember how they were slaughtered," Taunted Talia.

"STOP," I screamed.

"Holy mother of god," Exclaimed AJ as she looked at me in horror.

I felt this strange sensation go through me and I let out a growl and looked up at Talia who was still smirking at me like she had accomplished something. The only thing going through my mind was to attack and to make her regret her words. I charged at her and tackled her to the ground with my hand wrapped around her throat with my other arm holding her arms in place. She head butted me before she took a hold of me and through me through a window of Wayne manor. I staggered to get up and noticed my nails had grown in length and looked like that of an animal. As I looked at my hands in shock I felt myself being kicked into the clock behind me. Talia had managed to get a hold of me but not before I took hold of the situation and flipped us so she was the one against the now destroyed clock. I begin to punch her in the face and stomach before I kicked her in the gut sending her through the clock and down an oddly placed stairwell. I put that thought to the back of my mind as I race down the steps and come to a stop towering over the injured form of Talia. As I reached down to take a hold of her I felt something fly by and pierce my shoulder. I grabbed my shoulder in pain and look up to find a man around maybe in his late forties or early fifties. I growled at him and took a couple steps back watching as he slowly moved over to the now unconscious Talia.

"Get away from my daughter monster," Said the man.

As he called me a monster a pang of fear and horror went through me and I jumped away from him and jumped off one of the ledges in this strange room. Now that I look at it, it was a cave and as I searched for a place to hide I noticed that the assassins were searching for me. I managed to find a small alcove just under the giant computer I had noticed earlier. I curled up into a ball as I waited for the pain to stop and for this dreadful transformation to be over.

**AJ's P.O.V**

I watched in horror as Jess started to partially undergo some sort of transformation and saw her eyes change to a dark glowing blue and growled towards the woman now known as Talia. Maybe this was why dad told me to watch Jess carefully if she ever went into a rage. I remember back when we had first met Boss man's kids, when she had yelled at them I thought I saw her eyes change colors, but I thought I was just being crazy. This had to be the reason why dad told me to call him is she ever got to angry and started to act strange. Why didn't they tell me about this, at least if I had known I would be able to handle the situation like this, right? I watched as Jess was thrown through a window and I couldn't help but run after them. I needed to protect my sister and I wasn't going to let this stupid assassin/ninja wannabe bitch stop me and like fuck I am going to let her hurt my big sis.

**Bruce's P.O.V**

I ran into the house as fast as I could and managed to locate them in the living room. As I entered I noticed to my horror that the clock that hid the entrance to the Batcave was smashed and looked like something had been literally thrown into it. They couldn't have managed to end up in there could they? As I stood in shock I noticed a blur of bright red hair whiz by me and go down the entrance stairs of the cave. Damn, now someone else that would know my secret. I broke out of my thoughts to hear shouting from the cave and ran down to see a very pissed of AJ yelling at Talia…..and her father. I knew if Ras was here that meant he was serious about getting information from Jess. Talia was slumped in his arms, barely conscious and looked like she had gone a round with a Bengal tiger. I felt a pang of sympathy for her but was quickly gone as I realized that Jess was no where to be seen.

"Ras were is she, she better not be harmed," I growled angrily.

"Don't worry detective, that girl did more damage to my daughter, more than anything, I was wrong about sending Talia," Said Ras.

"What do you mean, where's Jess," Questioned AJ seething with rage.

"Ms. Bordeaux is somewhere in the cave, my assassins weren't even able to locate her. She is probably undergoing a full transformation, you see she was part of a project that infused children with the DNA of animals and genetically enhanced them," Stated Ras.

"Why her, why did you kill her family," I asked.

"She is one of few people that hold a rare gene that manipulated enough could allow her to control the element of ice. I thought with a power like that would be valuable to the League, so did my employer," Answered Ras.

"Your employer? You work for know one, I know that for a fact," I hissed in anger.

"Well in that case I did, but she is useless to me now and I do not wish for my daughter to be harmed anymore, goodbye for now detective, Ms. Weaver," Said Ras as he picked up Talia and threw what I knew to be a smoke bomb to the floor.

They were gone and now I had to find Jess and figure out to help her however I could. I watched everyone search for her and did the same myself. When they had all got here I wasn't sure but I did notice Alfred carrying a medical kit. That would be helpful.

"Found her," I heard Clark say as he flew a little ways down behind my computer. Moments later he reemerged with the form of an almost demonic looking woman, who I realized was Jess. She was shaking and looked like she was in a great deal of pain. AJ was the first to run over to her and she held her close as she wept in fear of her sister's life.

"Alfred get a room ready for her. Clark take her and AJ up with Alfred and I'll bring up some medical equipment," I ordered.

"Of course master Bruce, as you wish," Said Alfred.

I felt my heart sink as I watched her take in a painful breath and turned away because if I looked on any longer I don't know what I would do. I can't believe I let my guard down like that, I couldn't believe that someone was almost taken away from me, again.

* * *

**Jess's P.O.V (regular P.O.V)**

I tossed and turned as I felt a hand grab onto me and held me into place. I tried to yell but no sound came out of my mouth. I opened my eyes only to meet the sight of AJ starring down at me with a very worried expression her face. Actually everyone was sitting and starring at me with worried looks, even Diana. I sat up a little only to fall back down when a jolt of pain went through me. I couldn't remember what had happened, hell I couldn't remember how I got all these bruises all over me.

"What in the nine levels of hell happened, why am I so bruised up," I questioned looking up at everyone.

"You don't remember your fight with Talia. You so kicked her ass," Said AJ.

"I did, last thing I remember is that I got really angry and after that everything went black," I answered softly.

"Your not going to believe this either, your boss is…," Said AJ before a hand was clamped over her mouth.

"AJ what did we talk about in the living room," Whispered Clark.

"But she has a right to know, especially since you know, it is about her now," Shouted AJ.

"What do you mean? Wait I remember I started to change, what the hell is wrong with me, what am I," I cried.

"We'll figure this out, I think Bruce here owes you some answers since the mother of his child tried to kidnap you," Said AJ.

"Jess it will be ok, but for now you and AJ will be staying at the manor. I'll have your things moved here," Said Bruce.

"Why, why do I have to move here, what about work," I questioned.

"Don't worry, my concern for now is you. I can't take a chance on Talia and Ras coming back, I can't take that chance," Answered Bruce.

"Jess we'll help you figure it out, don't worry," Spoke Clark.

"Master Bruce, Mr. Jones is here," Came Alfred's smooth British accent.

"Thank you Alfred, can you keep an eye on AJ and Jess while we talk to John," Asked Bruce.

"Of course sir," Replied Alfred.

"Father can I stay with Jess," Asked Damian.

"Sure," Replied Bruce as he smiled at his son.

I didn't know what was going on but I really wanted to know. My head hurt like I had been hit by a damn bus. I wish I could remember what had happened but for some reason everything was just fuzzy. Why couldn't I ever remember, it was like when daddy had found me. There had to be a time in my life when something would actually make sense right?

**So everyone that is chapter 3. I hope you like it, it may seem a little rushed but I felt like the story needed a little excitement. I wanted to reveal some of Jess's past, but I didn't want the whole mystery factor to end, so it seemed better that she didn't remember. And the whole AJ learning Bruce's secret just seemed perfect, but will she ever be able to tell Jess? So like usual I like constructive criticism as long as its nice and not rude/vulgar. So far the constructive criticism I have gotten has actually helped me thanks to my friends on fanfiction. net imaginija41, LillySilverback and jkatherihne210. They have given me such good advise and my writing has gotten a little better.**

**P.S- Tell me what you guys would like to see next and also this is the link to my everyday tumblr blog to see a picture that inspired me for Jess's demonic looking transformation, in my mind it looks a little demonic...kind of. Just take out the spaces.**

http :/ /jessifinahowlett . tumblr . com /post/ 51833597208/this-pic-is-awesome-and-has-inspired-to-base


	4. New Discoveries And Crazy Love

**Ch. 4**

It had been two weeks since the attack at Wayne manor and so far I couldn't get a word out of anyone about the League of Assassins or project Aphrodite. Also AJ kept trying to tell me something but every time she tried someone would stop her, which was starting to irritate me. I wanted answers and I wanted them now, by Valhalla if I had to force it out of them I would. I am being treated like a damn child and I hated it. Fortunately for me I had a certain little ten year old that would be able to stall everyone long enough for me to talk to AJ. Now just to formulate a plan, how hard could it be, right?

AJ was sitting at the end of my bed reading one of the crime novels Bruce had gotten for her when everyone went to the mall the other day. She was wearing a t-shirt that read 'DON'T ARREST THIS PERSON' in bright red and a pair of blue jeans a long with a pair of mismatched socks. She had found a website that makes graphic t-shirts that she just thought the world of. She had even gotten me a t-shirt as well that looked like an ACDC shirt except it read ADHD highway to 'hey look a squirrel!'. There are reasons I loved her, she was hundred and sixteen pounds of pure amusement. She looked content and I didn't want to disturb her. I sat up from my place on my bed and went to walk towards the door when I heard her speak up.

"Where you off to," Asked AJ looking up from her novel.

"I'm going to take a walk, I need to get out of here," I answered as I opened the door.

"You know if Bruce sees you he'll just drag you back here," Said AJ.

"I know that's why I am going to make sure I ain't found, there is something he isn't telling me and I hate being lied to," I said.

"Well let me come with you, I know were to start. I was told not to tell you about it, but I was never told not to give you hints were to go," Said AJ smirking.

"What do you mean," I questioned narrowing my eyes.

"We need to go to the living room, there's something I think you should see," Answered AJ.

I looked at her for a second before nodding my head in agreement. I followed her as we carefully maneuvered around the halls of Wayne manor. Every so often we would stop so we wouldn't be caught by one of the boys, who took to patrolling the halls so I would stay in bed. I may have tried to go downstairs and outside a couple of times and Bruce is worried about me getting hurt so the boys keep bring me back. I watched and waited till the coast was clear before AJ and I managed to finally get to the living room and I noticed a tarp over a part of the wall. Last I checked there was supposed to be a grandfather clock there. I put my hand against the tarp and felt nothing behind it, which was odd. I looked over at AJ and she just shrugged while muttering something about not being able to tell me. I felt around the edges of the tarp before finding a small piece I could grab onto then proceeded to tare it of the wall. A large gaping hole stood in front of me as I pulled the tarp from one side of the wall, a long with a strangely placed staircase leading into the bowels of god knows were. I walked down the stairs prepared for anything at this point. What I saw when I reached the bottom what surprised me the most, something I didn't expect at all.

"AJ, is this what I think it is...dude is that the batmobile," I asked as I ran over to the vehicle.

"Yeah, but if we get caught I didn't tell you how to get here," Answered AJ.

"I know, but why didn't Bruce tell me? Did I make that hole in the living room," I asked.

"Yep, you kicked Talia right through it and then the psycho bitch's father decided to show up saying he knows about your past," Said AJ looking at her feet.

"Why wouldn't Bruce tell me this," I asked.

"Same reason mom and dad never told us. I called dad the other day and he told me about when we were kids you had transformed at your tenth birthday when Uncle Rick had smacked you, that's why you can't completely remember that day," Said AJ.

"What? Why didn't they tell me," I asked.

"Dad was trying to protect you, he said he wanted you to have a normal life that you wouldn't spend in a lab if the government found out about you," Said AJ.

"So I am some kind of genetic experiment or something and my boss is Batman," I said.

"Oh my," Came a very familiar British accented voice.

"Alfred, you down here," Came the very familiar voice of one Bruce Wayne.

"Master Bruce, I think we have been found out," Said Alfred.

I watched Bruce walk down the stairs accompanied by other people I knew and some I had never seen before. A shocked look came over his handsome face as he noticed me standing not to far the old British gentleman.

"Oh boy, this is going to be fun to explain," Said Jason.

"You're Batman. Why didn't you let AJ tell me," I asked as tears started to well up in my eyes.

"We wanted to protect you, that's why we had J'onn do a blood test, to see what causes the transformation besides extreme blinded rage," Said Dick.

"I had a right to know, it's my life and because of me my family is dead," I cried falling to the floor.

"Jess please, we just want to help," Said Clark.

"If you want to help her you should tell her everything, I mean everything, you guys can trust us," Said AJ.

"Father please," Pleaded Damian.

"Fine, but Jess you have to understand one thing," Said Bruce.

"What," I practically whispered.

"It wasn't your fault, I don't even know if Talia was telling the truth," Said Bruce as he crouched down and placed his hand on my head.

"Ras never admitted to killing them and AJ said you have nightmares about a creature killing everyone but you, maybe it's a clue," Said Clark.

"We could better analyze her memories back in the watchtower. She may feel better knowing she can trust us if we show her we can be trusted," Inquired the one known as J'onn.

"You're talking about telling her our secrets," Said Diana.

"Your Wonder Woman," I blurted out.

"Not really hard, you don't wear a mask," AJ pointed out.

"I say we tell her, the girls been through enough as is," Stated Clark.

"I agree, you two deserve to know, also my names Wally," Said the red head.

"Hello we are still here if anyone cares, also I vote we go mo the Justice League watchtower," Said AJ.

"Who says you get a say," Asked Jason smirking at AJ.

"The same person that kicks your butt everyday in sparring matches," Replied AJ.

"Bruce, please say something, I don't want to fee like a prisoner anymore," I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"If it's what you want, I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I just wanted to make sure you were safe," Replied Bruce.

"Then it is decided," Announced J'onn.

As everyone argued, mostly Diana and then finally agreed that it would be safer to diagnose me if I was in the safety in the Justice League watchtower. Yeah the Justice League, never thought I would ever meet them, guess I was wrong.

* * *

It's been two days since I was brought to the watchtower so J'onn who I now knew was Martian Manhunter, could help me figure out my new found powers. Also Bruce was able to dig up some information on Project Aphrodite. It seems that it was a secret program backed by an unknown person and the Ras Al Ghul. From what I learned I was the only survivor of the project, the only survivor of thirteen children to undergo the tests. J'onn had search through some of my memories but for some reason there were parts of my mind to locked up to access. He told me it could be due to the trauma caused by the events that transpired when I was seven. I had made some friends since I got here, especially Dinah, she was teaching me to keep my anger in check and how to possibly learn to control the transformation. Today our meditation session was cut short due to Dinah being called out to duty with Oliver. Still can't believe Oliver was Green Arrow, well not at surprising as Bruce being Batman. Speaking of Batman, he was currently on monitor duty all by himself. He was sitting quietly looking at each and every monitor with ease like it was nothing at all.

"You know if you stare at a screen long enough and you may need glasses," I spoke suddenly.

"Thought you were meditating," Asked Bruce as he typed away.

"Dinah went on a mission, AJ out on a date with Jason….I think," I replied.

"You seem to ok with my son dating your sister, you really trust him," Questioned Bruce as he turned to look at me through his cowl.

"Yes, you should to, Bruce he needs help and maybe AJ can help with that," I snapped.

"It's hard when he has killed, he actually tried to have his own team, the boy carries guns," Growled Bruce.

"Bruce, it's his way to feel safe, Dick told me what the pit did to him. In his mind you let him down, I know you didn't but he think you did, just be glad he actually comes home," I said starting to get angry.

"You may be right, but I have tried getting him help and it never works," Replied Bruce turning back to the monitor.

"Maybe all he needs is his father. Maybe for once in your life you could sit down with all your children and talk it out, Dr. Thomson would probably help," I said sitting in the chair next to him.

"It isn't that easy, it never is," Whispered Bruce.

"Yes it is, you just won't try. You know what my daddy used to tell me, sometimes people are like glass, after time that glass starts to crack and as the cracks grow eventually the glass brakes and sometimes all it takes for some to pick up the pieces and help put it back together," I said.

He stopped typing as I finished my sentence, I watched as his shoulders sagged in exhaustion. I know he hasn't slept very well lately, he has been to busy tracking down information of project Aphrodite.

"Bruce you need to relax and take a day off," I suggested.

"Batman doesn't take a vacation," Replied Bruce.

"I wasn't asking, I was suggesting but now I telling you," I said bluntly.

"You and what army," Asked Bruce as a small smile graced his lips.

"The army of AJ and your kids," I countered back.

He just smiled and ruffled my hair then went on to explain what he found. I knew I had finally won, which was not easy against the cunning mind of the bat…..well except if you're me I guess.

* * *

**AJ's P.O.V**

"Slow down skunk boy," I called from the last roof top adjusting the hood of my sweater so no one would recognize me.

"Sorry, I forgot you were behind me, still not used to you going on patrol with me," Replied Jason.

"By the way, what's with the AK-47," I questioned.

"Well there's a drug lord that I have been watching for a couple of weeks, this should stop the operation," Said Jason smirking to himself.

"Your going to kill the dude, Jason I thought we talked about this, you told Bruce you had stopped, you can't go all cray-cray on me now….what the fuck," I said angrily.

"This guy is bad, he needs to be put down," Replied Jason.

"You make is sound like he's a sick animal, he's a human being. Yeah what he's doing is wrong but it ain't your right to decided you lives or dies," I shouted.

"You…..you don't understand, if I beat them up and they get arrested they just get released after, they need to be stopped permanently," Said Jason as he loaded the gun.

"Fine, then you won't care if I do this then," I stated as I took a step back towards the edge of the roof top.

"AJ, what are you doing," Asked Jason worriedly.

"You can guess, you have two choices, starting NOW," I yelled as I stepped of the edge.

"NO," Yelled Jason.

As I plummeted towards the ground below I heard the distinct noise of a zip wire before I felt a body collide with mine. I felt Jason's arm wrap around my waist before feeling my feet touch a solid ground.

"What the fuck were you thinking," Asked Jason angrily.

"Stopping you from making a mistake," I said proudly.

"You could have died," Shouted Jason.

"No, you would never let me die, for two reasons. My sister would kill you in your sleep and my life is more important to you than the life of some petty criminal," I stated.

"You are some kind of crazy, I dig crazy chicks," Said Jason leaning his forehead against mine.

"And I dig crazy vigilantes that wear red helmets, now lets get home," I said leaning into his warm body.

* * *

**Back to Jess's P.O.V**

After I managed to get Bruce home, I had to get Dick to go out on patrol with Damian so Bruce would stop complaining. AJ walked through the door not long after while dragging Jason in tow and handing me an AK-47. I have to say this was by far the weirdest thing she has ever handed me and I am from a family full of red necks and marines. Jason sat on the couch with a look of pure bliss on his face.

"Jason," I called.

"Yeah, what is it Jess," Asked Jason.

"I want to tell you one thing since you and my sister are getting close, you ever and I mean ever hurt her I will tract you down like the dog you are and when I find you no one will ever, ever find the body, do I make my self clear," I growled glaring daggers at the boy.

"Crystal," Gulped Jason.

"Jess, stop going cray-cray on my boy, and Jay she will do it to, now that I think about it dad would help her," Stated AJ taking a sip of her pop.

"I would never kill, but I can't say anything about the rest of the family, never mess with red necks," I said.

"Suddenly I don't feel safe, even with an AK-47," Gulped Jason.

"No duh, my dad and my uncles could shoot a damn squirrel from about a mile away, they could put Deadshot to shame, my family is so boss," Gloated AJ.

"Ahem, Master Bruce there is a Mr. Weaver on the line, shall I put him on speaker," Came Alfred's voice.

"Daddy, wonder why he calling," I asked looking at AJ.

"Probably checking up on us," Replied AJ.

"Go ahead Alfred," Said Bruce.

Alfred carefully put down the cordless on the glass table in front of us and pressed the speaker button. Seconds later my daddy's deep voice could be heard arguing with someone in the background.

"Carol, I know what I doing, stop pestering me," Came daddy's voice.

"Daddy," I said excitedly.

"Hey sweet pea how is my two favorite daughters," He asked.

"Dad, we are your only daughters," Laughed AJ still drinking her pop.

"Pretty good, what yeah calling about," I asked.

"Well your sister called me not long after you transformed and I have been worried, for the both of you," Said Daddy.

"Oh for the love of god, girls your daddy has been worried sick and so has your momma," Came a very familiar Georgian accented voice.

"Aunt Julia? Why you down in Florida, did we forget a family reunion," Asked AJ.

"Well we were down visiting when this woman named Amanda Waller came by to tell your daddy what she knew of project Aphrodite and how her organization Cadmus was partially involved," Said Aunt Carol.

"Wait?! You two know about project Aphrodite," I asked.

"Well we didn't, but your Aunt Julia made your daddy tell us," Answered Aunt Carol.

"Baby girl, you could be an alien and we would still love ya, there ain't nothing in this universe that would change that," Said Aunt Julia.

"Thank you," I said as tears welled in my eyes.

"She right, there is nothing in the universe that could ever make us stop loving you or AJ," States daddy.

"Is momma there," I asked.

"Sorry baby girl, but you know her and her religious views. She loves ya but she just doesn't know how to show it," Answered Aunt Carol.

"We know Aunt Carol," Sighed AJ.

"So I told Ms. Waller were you were, she was a little surprised but she said she would be flying down to see ya all," Said Daddy.

"Thank you daddy, I miss ya," I said.

"Miss you to bobo," Replied daddy.

"By dad, luv ya, don't forget to call again soon ok," Said AJ.

"Love you to darlin, and stay away from them boys. Oh and Mr. Wayne take care of my girls, don't want to see that manor of your become fire wood," Said Daddy.

"Daddy," I hissed.

"I just kidding, I would never do that, I'd just send your Aunt Julia," Said daddy.

"Bye daddy," Both AJ and I said together as the line went dead.

For the rest of the night we spent the evening watching movies and seeing who was better at video games. As per usual AJ won, I don't think I was ever going to beat that girl...at anything. Bruce just relaxed in his chair before going down to the cave to do some more digging on project Aphrodite, which doesn't surprise me. The man was complicated but I just want to sit there and help him through it. I'm starting to fall for him, I just hope that I don't end up with a broken heart at the end.

**And that everyone is chapter 4. I hope you liked it, cause I had fun writing it. I tried not to reveal to much cause I wanted to save some of that for later on. So enjoy and like usual I love to hear constructive criticism as long as its nice and not rude. So later days my little duckies.**

 


	5. Finding Love

**CH. 5**

It has been about three days since we talked to daddy, Aunt Carol and Aunt Julia and still no sign of this Amanda Waller woman. From what Bruce told us she is a government agent that has been part of the government numerous activities and so on. Also she is kind of a friend to the League…kind of. She doesn't seem like someone I would really like too much really but if she could shed some light on my past and project Aphrodite, I would sit there and listen. Now to deal with the matter at hand, this unfortunately was watching the kids and keeping them from killing one another. Usually that would be easy because only Tim and Damian were younger than me, but for some strange reason the kids were having an all out brawl in the Batcave…well except for Cassie, she seemed to be the level headed one. I just stood there and watched as Dick was tackled to the floor by Jason and then Tim jumped on Jason and started try and incapacitate him. Of course Damian had to be the center of attention and decided to smack Tim with a baton and that's when I had enough of the situation.

"ENOUGH," I screamed as I walked over to were the boys were.

All four of them stopped dead in there tracks as I approached and immediately untangled themselves from each other before each one tried to make a run for it. Before they could even get to any of the entrances all the doors shut and a clicked of the locking mechanism could be heard from each doorway.

"What the hell, who locked us in?" Questioned a very confused Tim.

"That would be me," Answered the very familiar voice of a certain devious red head.

I turned around to see AJ sitting cross legged in the chair to the bat computer smiling evilly at the boys. I looked back at the boys and crossed my arms as I watched each of them stare guiltily at the floor.

"So why were you fighting this time?" I asked.

"Jason started it," Accused Tim.

"Like fuck I did, the hell spawn attacked me first," Retorted Jason angrily pointing at Damian.

"What? You attacked me after I told you three to calm down," Said Dick.

"You three buffoons started it," Said Damian glaring at them.

"Actually they all started it," Announced Cassie suddenly.

"Ok, Cassie what did you see?" I asked shaking my head in annoyance.

"Well they were talking about different things when the conversation of Jason's patrol the other night came up and Dick accused Jason of attempting to murder someone. Then Jason retorted with the fact that he was on a date with AJ and then Tim said something about how he shouldn't train his girlfriend to kill and Jason stated that she stopped him and Damian said once a killer always a killer," Answered Cassie.

I looked at the boys accusingly before turning towards AJ and just tilted my head to the side. Just knowing she stopped Jason from breaking his promise made me just want to hug her.

"AJ, thank you," I said softly.

"No problem but I only did it for you and Bruce, cause any other time I would have let him kill the drug dealer," Stated AJ bluntly.

"Wait? You would have let me?" Asked Jason.

"AJ has a thing about big criminal like drug lords, rapists, murders and pedophiles, she hates them and doesn't believe in sending them to Arkham," I said sitting against the hood of the batmobile.

"So if you became a hero, would you kill?" Questioned Tim.

"Not unless I absolutely had to or if I am stuck in a room with them then probably yes. Also depending on how many times they have been rereleased to," Stated AJ.

"Its how she feels, I don't believe in sending every criminal that pleads insanity and so on to Arkham, but I don't believe in killing," I interjected as I looked at the ground.

"So why try to make me keep my promise?" Asked Jason.

"Because I hate breaking promises and to me if you break a promise you basically lied and I hate liars," Stated AJ.

"She makes a valid point, you know," Stated Cassie.

"So if you boys are done fighting, why don't you clean up and maybe I will think about not telling your father and Jason before you say anything yes I know you don't care but there are things I can do and find out that will make your life a living hell. I have one of the worlds greatest hackers at my little sister, so don't even try," I stated starring at the now wide mouthed boys with a devious smile.

"You would never do that to me, would you babe?" Asked Jason starring at the object of his affection.

"Depends on who's side I am on and my sister is the world to me, also I like when she gets devious cause its one of the few moments I get to help her prank or blackmail people. Remember you're cute, but you're not that cute if you hurt my sister in any way," Stated AJ smiling.

"Dude you got burned," Laughed Tim.

"Not really, she just stated that she cares for him but if he hurts her family that affection quickly dissolves," Stated Cassie once again.

"But I didn't hurt Jess," Said Jason.

"Yeah, but she was asked to keep an eye on you four cause your dad doesn't trust any of you, besides Cass, who doesn't count at the moment. I want my sister happy and if she can prove to the guy she likes that she can withstand whatever he throws her way, she is one step closer to being Mrs. Jessifina Isabeau Bordeaux Wayne," Announced AJ now standing proudly.

"AJ! Since when do I want to marry Bruce, technically it was Damian's idea in the first place and I have nothing to do with this…Wait you have been trying to set me up with my boss?" I asked starring wide eyed at my little sister.

"Yes, you two are good together, he's all brooding and to in to his work to do anything with friends or family, while you're the type to literally drag him by his cape while he's kicking in screaming and you don't give up easily," Stated AJ proudly.

"I want in on this plan, she is the only suitable woman that could handle and be with Bruce, also I like you the best," Said Cassie.

"I agree, father would do right by being with her, she would make an excellent mother," Blurted Damian.

"Wait…...you want me as your mother," I said now completely shocked.

"Yes, my mother discarded me when I chose to be like my father, you treat me better than anyone in the world, and you make me feel wanted. I never really know what it feels like to have a mother that loves you for you and not because you are a great tool she can use to her disposal," Said Damian.

"Yeah, she is like our mom in a way," Stated Tim.

"You make us all feel welcomed, plus you have AJ with you, so I will stick around," Said Jason.

"Welcome to the Bat family, mom," Announced Dick.

I felt like I wanted to cry, but also I felt like I wanted to smack them for devising a plan to set Bruce and I up. AJ seemed proud of herself for influencing the others to join in her plan to make Bruce fall for me. I watched as Jason stood by AJ as she used the bat computer to download what looked like music files. Bruce was going to have fun trying to delete all the new installments and files now on the bat computer, when I said AJ was one of the world's greatest hackers I wasn't exaggerating. We may come from a family full of rednecks but as much as people think rednecks are backwater hicks that couldn't spell there way out of a box, they are dead wrong. Each of them could survive months in the wilderness, take a car apart and put it back together running smoother then it used to with parts left over. We also had a bunch of Aunts, Uncles, and cousins that had served as navy seals and marines, who knew how to make and disarm a bomb….well a basic bomb to be more precise. My family is interesting for the most part, daddy had become nerdier over the years but his redneck streak shows every so often. AJ had gotten her genius mind from daddy until it surpassed his own intelligence, but she hides it a lot. I was above average intelligence but I assume that is to the genetic enhancements I had received. Maybe it could be due to the fact that daddy's sister Aunt Julie liked to give me advanced learning books for Christmas, which I always seemed to like. I think my life has just become even more interesting since I moved here, now I just had to figure how to keep my new family together while learning about my past.

* * *

Bruce came home a couple hours later, followed by Clark and two boys, one I recognized as Conner but the other one I had no clue about. When AJ saw Krypto see decided to play super batarang fetch with him. It took Clark a few minutes to introduce the second boy, Christopher Kent A.K.A Lor-Zod, his oldest adopted son, who also was the son of one of his greatest enemy, General Zod. Clark not to long ago Clark had told me of his many adventures and people he had met. General Zod had come up once and from what I gathered he was one bad dude. He was just as quiet as Conner, but more shy and he didn't seem to say much. Conner was a tad more aggressive sometimes, also he is blunt and gets frustrated easily. Clark should spend more time with him, I have noticed that Clark doesn't seem to know how to parent to well. It was cute how the boys would chase after AJ, who was holding onto Krypto as he flew across the yard, with a very worried Clark following not to far behind. As per usual Mr. tall dark and brooding was sitting in one of the many lawn chairs while observing everything around him. The man was stubborn and just a tad paranoid, but I just loved him even more. I love him, that can't be right, can it?

"Jess, Jess are you ok," Came the very concerned voice of one Bruce Wayne.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking to myself again. What were you saying?" I asked now blushing a deep crimson.

"I was asking how your day with the kids was," Replied Bruce raising a brow curiously.

"It was ok, I ended up breaking up another little brawl and AJ decided to put her two cents in," I answered.

"You really are one of a kind," Said Bruce.

"Thank you. So did J'onn say anything about what he may have found in my mind," I Questioned.

"Not much, you have your mind locked up tightly, you seam to have the memories of those two years in that lab completely hidden. J'onn thinks it might be due to the trauma that is causing you not to remember and possibly whatever scared you the day you escaped," Explained Bruce as he took out his cell phone.

"I don't know, I want to remember, but I am just so scared to find out what I will learn," I almost whispered.

"Well you have people that will help you through it," Stated Bruce as his attention was completely on his phone.

"That's funny coming from you," I said bluntly as I stared at Bruce.

"What does that mean, I do everything to protect this family and its not like anyone seems to appreciate all the damn work I do," Growled Bruce before receiving a swift slap to the left side of his face.

Bruce just looked at me wide eyed as I lowered my now stinging hand to my side. My gaze never faltering as I looked at him with anger before turning around and walking towards the house where I could be alone to calm my now racing heart.

* * *

**AJ P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I had seen, my sister, my sister slapped Batman. I have seen her angry but I never thought she would ever hit Bruce. Couldn't blame her though, he was being a dick and it was probably not the best thing to say to my sister.

"That was unexpected," Laughed Jason.

"Not funny you skunk boy, Jess is really upset," I said starring back at the house.

"Well what now, Bruce is too stubborn to figure out that he should go after her," Stated Jason laying across the tree branch we were currently on.

"Well then maybe someone should go give him a push," I replied as I jumped down and started towards am still very stunned Bruce Wayne.

"You can't just be direct, Bruce is too stubborn, we need to be more subtle about it," Called Jason.

"Well tell me, my sister is probably crying her eyes out and he needs to fix it," Stated AJ.

"I don't know, send him a threatening text," Joked Jason.

"That's perfect, I'll lock him out of the Bat cave till he apologizes and get him to take her out for making her cry," Schemed AJ.

"I was kidding, man you're going to make me help aren't you?" Questioned Jason.

"If you love me you will," I called back to him.

"Fine, but I am not responsible if anyone gets hurt," Said Jason shaking his head uncertain about what could happen.

When I was done with Bruce, he would be absolutely smitten for my sister and there was nothing that could stop my plan. Now just to figure out how I was going to start phase one of the plan was the real question. I walked towards Bruce who was now rubbing his now very red cheek. From what I could see she had even left three scratch marks. Wait? That meant she had somehow unconsciously semi-transformed her hand. Which also meant she was probably transforming this very minute. Oh now this is bad, Jess hasn't completely got a hold on it. She had transformed in the watchtower but that's because Dinah had her concentrate and try to control the transformation so it wasn't painful. Two hours later, Jess was found curled up under the table in the justice league conference room place or whatever it was called. We found out that she had been genetically with wolf and panther/Jaguar (Fun Fact: technically leopards, jaguars and cougars are three big cats species or Panthera species that are considered Panthers) DNA and possibly more. So her she has the claws and reflexes of a jaguar and the senses of a wolf. So those little claw marks on his cheek must really hurt cause I saw her leave marks in the steel enforced walls in the training room back at the watchtower, but she used a lot more force. Bruce looked at the ground guiltily, he knew he screwed up because Jess wasn't the type to just attack someone.

"So are you going to apologize to her?" I asked as I stood in front of Bruce.

"Probably, what did I do?" Questioned Bruce.

"Not sure, but you should ask her and say sorry for it. I'd be careful though, she is probably running around the cave completely transformed by now," I warned.

"That would explain the marks on my cheek, they hurt more then when Selena got me," Replied Bruce.

"I wouldn't mention that name, also get some of the strawberries from the fridge, you will have her eating out of the palm of her hand," I stated now sitting in the chair across from him.

"Why strawberries?" Questioned Bruce with a brow raised.

"They are her fave fruit, also from what I witnessed at the watchtower she is like a giant house cat when she is transformed," I said.

"But isn't that a little forward, I don't want her to get the wrong idea," Replied Bruce.

"You are going to tell me you don't like her. I have seen you staring at her and think about it bat-boy, she is the only woman that could ever love both of you, and she is a huge Batman fan. Before we moved here, Jess would watch you on the news, she actually has a picture she painted in her room she named 'Gotham's Dark Angel', want to know what the picture portrays?" I asked the now curious man.

"She painted a picture of me?" Questioned Bruce.

"A picture of you, Batman over looking Gotham city like its own personal guardian angel," I Answered.

"I'm her hero, how do I know she feels the same? What do you mean love both of me?" Asked Bruce.

"Think about it, Selena loves Batman, Vicki loves Bruce, Talia I don't give a flying fuck about but I am pretty sure she love Bruce. Every single woman has only been able to love one of you. In a way you are two different people but at the same you are one, Jess likes both sides of you," I answered.

"You said she likes me, how do I get her to really like me," Asked Bruce looking at me finally admitting defeat.

"Is the world's greatest detective asking me, asking an eighteen year old for advice on how to court me Bobo," I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I admit I may be a little clueless when it comes to woman….sometimes, what do you want?" Questioned Bruce turning his gaze to his feet.

"I want you to make my sister happy and if you hurt her no one will find your body, no one. Just ask her out, take her somewhere you have never taken any other woman before, find out what she likes and get your bat butt inside and go calm her down," I replied standing proudly with my hand pointing in the direction of the house.

"Fine I am going," Said Bruce as he hurried off to the manor.

"Wow, you know it's kind of hot when you get all demanding. If I be bad will you tie me up like the bad boy I am," Smirked Jason from behind the nearby tree.

"Depends, and I wouldn't tie you up, I'd handcuff you," I said walking towards the manor with plans to spy on my sister and Bruce.

"God I love when you talk like that," Stated Jason as he followed me like the love sick guy he was.

* * *

**Bruce's P.O.V**

I can't believe I had been such an idiot. The possible girl of my dreams had been right in front of me the whole time. Out of all the woman I had been with, I could never really fall for. Vicki I had long gotten over and I wasn't sure how I felt about Talia anymore and Zatanna and I have become more friends than anything over the last couple years. Yeah I loved Selena, she would always be the one I could never have but she couldn't compare to Jess. Her smile, her beautiful green eyes, everything about her was just perfect. Why hadn't I noticed it before, I should of just asked her out instead of just watching from afar. Was I falling in love?

I was broken out of my thoughts when I entered the cave to find a fully transformed Jess stretch across the top of the giant stuffed t-rex. Her usually brown-blonde hair was now bright neon orange which had grown and now reached just above her butt. Her skin was now a dark bluish color like the color of the night sky and around both ankle and her wrists there was a circle of orange glowing fur. Even though in this form she was completely naked, her skin was like a skin tight body suit that left nothing to the imagination. Her now blue eyes were staring at me while she sharpened her talon like claws and I could feel my scratches burn slightly. She was watching me like I was her prey, which made me feel like I should run. I watched as she slid down the t-rex before she got to her feet and made her way over to me. I took out a strawberry I had gotten from the fridge, her eyes immediately fell to my hand which held the bright red strawberry. I walked backwards before I fell into the chair in front of the bat computer, where I noticed Jess had followed me and now was sitting on her knees with her head laying against her arms which were resting against the edge of my knees. She really was like a giant house cat. She managed to pry my hand open then proceeded to take the strawberry into her mouth. Eventually she had eaten half of the container, I went take a strawberry for myself before I felt sharp little fangs bite into my fingers. She was biting me.

"Jess, let go of my fingers," I demanded which prompted her to bite down harder.

" _Nooo_ ," She growled out.

"Let go, you're hurting me," I Winced.

" _Oops_ ," She whispered before I felt her tongue curl around my now bleeding fingers.

I pulled my fingers from her mouth as I felt my face heat up. She licked her lips then climbed into my lap as she curled up with her head rested under my chin. She nuzzled my neck lightly, which was making me even more uncomfortable. Damn it Selena didn't even act like to me and she was Catwoman. A disappointed whimper escaped her mouth like she thought she was in trouble. I caressed her hair soothingly as she laid her head back down and her breathing slowed as she fell asleep in my arms.

"It seems you two have become close," Came a familiar British accented voice.

"Alfred! I didn't notice you there, sorry old friend," I apologized.

"Don't let this one go Master Bruce, she is the first one I have ever seen you so attached to," Remarked Alfred.

"Alfred I'm not sure, I don't want to lose any more loved ones, I sure as hell can't lose her. Why do I feel like my heart wants to escape from my chest?" I asked the older gentleman.

"It is what they call love Master Bruce, maybe it is time to act on this feeling before it is to late," Replied Alfred as he walked back up the stairs.

Could Alfred be right, could I of all people be in love? I know I have loved before, but this seemed different. Could I really be in love with Jess?

**Finally, I thought I would never be done. I hope you like the chapter. It's a bit long and it is a little different but I just loved writing it. One of my reviewers said she would love to see Bruce fall for Jess and that inspired me to go in this direction. You know who you are my favorite bookworm. As usual, please review and give me the usual constructive criticism and tell me how you feel about the chapter.**

**P.S- Here is the link to the picture of Jess in her other form. I described it as a slightly demonic form, but I am not sure if that's the best description. I think it looks demonic in a way, but also something else I can't seem to form into words. I just love the picture XD.**

**http://jessifinahowlett.tumblr.com/post/51833597208/this-pic-is-awesome-and-has-inspired-to-base**

 


	6. Learning To Forgive

**CH. 6**

Everything was fuzzy, I felt like I had been hit in the head. Last thing I remember was smacking Bruce and storming off then everything when black. I pushed myself up from where I was lying and immediately I felt very cold. I noticed my hair felt longer and it currently was going from a bright orange to its usual blond-brown. Also I noticed that I was lying in a very soft bed that smelled just fantastic. It smelled like….well it smelled like Bruce. I looked under the covers and found myself wearing one of Bruce's black Armani suit jackets. Also I noticed a pair of my green boy shorts style underwear and my matching bra resting at the foot of the bed with a note. Firstly I grabbed the boy shorts and braw and put them on and then picked up the note that I could tell was written by AJ.

' _Hey Bobo your probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well you see you ended up transforming and Bruce found you and you sleeping on the t-rex, you can ask Bruce to tell you the rest because he is literally watching me write this. Also you kind of shredded all your clothes except your underwear and bras. Don't ask me why you did it cause I don't know. So have fun finding clothes and if you need us we are at the watchtower._

_P.S- did you know that you are just a tad kinky when you are transformed? So see yeah later Bobo. Signed your lovable ginger'_

I blinked a couple of times with my mouth wide open trying to register the last part. The fact that I shredded all my clothes did not faze me one bit, however the thing about me being kinky kind of makes me worried. I am not sure I want to know, but my curiosity was getting the better of me. I climbed out of the bed and made my way downstairs to find no one there. Alfred was god knows where which left the only option of finding Jason. The only place I could think of him being would be was the Batcave. I made my way to the cave to find a very bored looking Jason polishing an AK-47, the same Ak-47 Bruce had confiscated.

"Jason how in the hell did you get that?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"Really, you're worried about how I got the gun instead of what happened to you or what you did?" Questioned Jason still polishing the gun.

"You're my priority. Also I can ask your father when we get to the watchtower," I answered.

"You want to go dressed like that, I know they are called boy shorts but they are still underwear," Said Jason.

"Well my modesty went out the window a long time ago and I just want to know what's going on. Also I want to see if anyone in the league can make me some kind of clothing that won't get destroyed when I transform," I replied.

"Ok, but you know I am not technically aloud in the watchtower right? Being not a member of the League or the Titans and I am not really trusted," Stated Jason.

"Do you really think I give a flying fuck what they think, you're my guest and you're escorting me. If they don't like it they can deal with me, also your family and no one screws with my family," I stated bluntly.

"You are going to make such an awesome mom," Said Jason.

"Don't mention that to anyone I don't want Bruce getting the wrong idea, also I don't want trouble with Diana, do you?" I questioned crossing my arms.

"Fine, you just have to spoil my fun," Replied Jason as he pulled me over to the watchtower transporter.

"I try," I laughed.

* * *

Didn't take us long to get to the watchtower, Jason was right he really wasn't welcome there. When we got there J'onn and Clark were there and Clark didn't look to happy, but that wasn't going to stop me. J'onn being the overly observant person he noticed me and raised an eyebrow at what I was wearing. Clark went to say something but I just told them I was not in the mood for an argument and I wanted to find my sister and Bruce now. Clark never won when he argued with me, I was just that good, or that's what I tell myself. Also last time Clark tried to argue with me I found out he is not immune to puppy eyes and pouts. Clark has a weird weakness to anything cute; Lois uses it against him all the time. Like I said Clark is a giant teddy bear. But that wasn't one of those moments, it was due to J'onn intervened and told Clark that there are more pressing matters and that Jason is welcome here as long as he behaves. Jason just smirked at Clark which made Clark glare. I needed to get Jason out of here before Jason says something to really piss off Clark; I wasn't in the mood to dodge heat vision. I pulled Jason by his arm with J'onn and a very annoyed Clark in tow.

Didn't take long to find AJ, she was currently sitting down in one of the many chairs of the conference room with her feet crossed with them perched on the long table in front of her. Bruce was also there with the rest of the bat family like AJ's note had specified. Bruce was looking at a holographic computer screen (kind of like the one Tony Stark uses in the Ironman and Avengers movie) and typing away as everyone else talked amongst themselves. I noticed Dinah was sitting by AJ who was had her head turned talking to Dinah all the while relaxed. AJ noticed me about a minute later and literally jumped up and tackled me to ground. I glared up at my sister as she sat smiling at me like she had come back from driving the batmobile….again. I am not sure if I wanted to know why she was so damn happy. A few minutes went by until she finally decided to let me up and bounced over to Jason and jumped on his back. I glared at my sister before I walked over to Bruce and leaned against the table all the while watching his every movement. Another few minutes ticked by before I heard him sigh and turned to me with what seemed to be a scowl on his face. It's funny how hard he tried to be all tough but I still not afraid of Batman.

"Is there a reason you are staring at me," Questioned Bruce crossing his muscular arms across his broad chest.

"No, not really, well maybe there is. I thought it would be fun to annoy you and I want to apologize for hitting you," I answered still staring at him.

"You don't need to apologize, you were just angry and I guess I deserved it," Said Bruce his attention now back on the monitor.

"Bruce stop brooding, I aint afraid of you Batman," I Scowled.

"Why are you so happy? You were in a very bad mood to the point you transformed," Stated Bruce.

"I know, I need to figure out how to control it. Wait stop changing the subject, why are you brooding," I asked.

"Oh he's just mad cause I told everyone about what you did to make him blush," Giggles AJ.

"I did what now? What the hell have I been doing when I transform?" I questioned feeling like I wanted to explode out of embarrassment.

"Well after Mr. tall dark and brooding over here calmed you down by feeding you strawberries, which for some reason is your kryptonite. He tried to take a strawberry and eat it, so you bit his fingers," Stated AJ.

"I…..I….what the hell is wrong with me," I asked.

"That's not the best part, he got as little stern with you and told you to stop and told you were hurting him, so you decided to clean the wound…..which involved his fingers in your mouth," Replied AJ making it sound a lot dirtier than she may have intended…oh hell no she was doing this on purpose.

"Wow that does sound really perverted," Laughed Wally wiping tears from his eyes.

"Ok I have just about enough of this, J'onn I need to get control of my transformations now, I want to remember what I do in that for, I need to control it," I stated bluntly with fire burning in my eyes as I looked at the tall Martian.

"Well I have come to the conclusion that there is some in conflict keeping you from taking control, it seems to have stemmed from when you were a child. Your sister has told me about your broken relationship with your mother, I am almost positive that your inability to completely forgive your foster mother may be what is holding you back," Replied J'onn.

"Forgive her, forgive her! Are you insane? That woman can't even look me in the eyes without seeing me as some kind of freak. All the times she said she was proud of me was just to cover up her hatred for what I was. Not only has she always seen me as a monster but she can't stand my sexual preferences, which at least daddy had the guts to say he was ok with it even though he doesn't agree with it. That woman has cause me so much pain over the years, hell she can't even completely except AJ. Do you know what she did when AJ got a tattoo and piercings? She took her to a damn therapist saying that there was something wrong with her. I will never ever forgive that woman," I yelled before running out of the room in anger.

"Jess, wait," Came AJ's voice before I ran out of the room.

* * *

I ran, I ran as fast and far as my feet could carry me. I was so angry; how could they even suggest I forgive momma for how she treated me. It's because of her daddy divorced her; he couldn't stand what how she was treating us, especially me. All the things she had done I had always looked the other way because she was my mother. But that stopped after I decided to tell my parents about my sexual preferences. I had told them that I liked both men and woman. I could tell daddy already knew; he had seen the way I had looked at some of the cheerleaders and football players back in high school. Hell I had been dating the head cheerleader for over a year before my mother put her say into it. That was after I told them. I remember momma calling Alice's parents saying to keep there heathen daughter away from me. Alice's parents were open about there daughter being a lesbian and they accepted it. Alice had been so wonderful; I remember all the kisses we had shared. Alice had told me she wanted to wait for marriage before she had sex, which I understood. We had both cared about each other, but I knew it wouldn't last. Alice had always been in love her now current fiancée Celeste. I had just pretended to be blissfully unaware of Alice's true feelings; I knew she didn't want to hurt me. But after what momma had done, I knew I couldn't see her anymore. Daddy had been angry at momma and tried to keep me an Alice together. Daddy didn't hate homosexuals, he just saw the sexual act of homosexuality as a sin, its how he was raised. But never once had he said it to anyone, hell our neighbors' were to gay men and they were dad's friends. Daddy had his opinion, but he wasn't a bigot. He always said, I don't agree but I can't just change people and they are entitled too there opinions and entitled to love whomever they so choice. Momma hadn't been that way though, she had screamed at me after she called Alice's parents and she actually went to strike me until daddy slapped her. Daddy was not the type to strike a woman, but he told her if she ever laid another hand on me ore AJ that she would regret it.

After all the yelling had ended daddy had told momma that is was the last straw and that it was time they talk. Daddy was divorcing momma, which daddy had been contemplating for months before what momma did made him make up his mind. After daddy called her parents to apologize which they accepted. I had told Alice to meet me at the park by my house so we could talk. She only lived about ten houses down from mine so it hadn't taken her long to meet me there. Her long black hair had been up in its usual high pony tail and she was wearing the sun dress I had gotten her for her birthday. We sat and talked about how I cared for her but I wanted her to be happy. I told her I couldn't keep lying to myself, I knew she loved Celeste and I wanted her to be with her. Alice had cried, she had cried so much because she didn't want me to leave, even though she knew I was right. I told her I wasn't angry and that we could still be friends and that she should go for it because everyone in school knew that the captain of the girl's soccer team was a lesbian and Celeste never tried to hide it. After I said goodbye to Alice and told her I would see her at school, I went back home were I found my Aunt Julie (daddy's sister, not to be confused with Aunt Julia who is the wife of Carol, who is momma's sister). Aunt Julie had held me for what seemed like hours as I cried, I had felt like my heart had shattered. Daddy had been in the living room with AJ as he cried. AJ had been hu8gging daddy trying to seem strong and keep her tears from falling. AJ and Aunt Julie had been the ones to put back the pieces after the divorce. The little friends I had between the cheerleader and the girls soccer team had also been there. I had seen the guidance councilor a couple of times because people had started to notice the last of food and sleep I had been getting. It was months before everything started to get back to normal, well as normal as it would ever be. Momma had moved out and was living across town and it was two years later when she had gotten remarried. AJ had been there for me, she helped me every step of the way. AJ had been my life preserver, she was the best sister I could ever wish for and she new it.

* * *

It had been maybe an hour since I had ran from the conference room and now I was currently sitting in a corner in the watchtowers library. I had been sitting there for what seemed forever, thinking about what had transpired. Thinking back to what my mother had caused. Why couldn't I hate her for what she had done to me? Why? Why didn't I hate her, did I really want to forgive her? Maybe J'onn was right. Maybe I just needed to face my demons. Why did this have to be so hard and why did it have to hurt so much. Could I really forgive momma?

**Dun dun duh! You must all hate me for this, but I had to leave as a cliffhanger it would ruin the drama if I didn't. I hope you guys liked it. Oh and I just wanted to say yes Jess is bisexual and she has kissed a girl, but she has never kissed a guy. After the whole incident she never dated anyone after, in fear of losing them….well then came a long Bruce. Well I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear your reviews and if there is any mistakes tell me please. You all know I love constructive criticism so bring it on.**

**P.S- I would like to thank some of my reviewers because they have been there since the beginning and before I started the dark angel story and they are good friends to me. They have been there and I keep in contact with them and we share ideas with each other and I see them as very dear friends/author friends. I owe my thanks to three wonderful girls. Imaninja41 (AJ and my muse), LilliSilverback (my fave batman author), and my fave bookworm jkatherinel210. So later days my little duckies.**

 


	7. All I Ever Wanted

**Ch. 7**

**AJ's P.O.V:**

I can't believe it. She lied to me; she's been fucking lying to me. Jess told me that she had forgiven mom and that they were slightly getting a long. I knew they had there issues but I didn't think she still hated mom for the things she caused. She had told me that everything was ok, that she was ok. I should have known that she wasn't alright, she always did this. Why didn't she trust me enough to tell me what's been bothering her?

I looked around the room and noticed that everyone's eyes were on me. They probably wanted to know what was going on and why Jess had completely freaked out. J'onn was the first one to approach me. He looked concerned, like he had done something wrong.

"Did I say something wrong?" Asked a very confused J'onn.

"She's doing it again. I hate when she does this, she's lying to herself again," I replied softly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jason suddenly.

"Jess gets like this, sometimes to make herself and people around her happy, she will lie to herself and say everything is alright so that everyone thinks she's ok. She's been lying to herself because she wants everything to be ok," I said.

"So her relationship with your mother is really strained I gather," Questioned J'onn.

"Yeah, the thing is I love my mom, we get a long to a certain extent. She's my mom and I love her, sometimes I feel she expects too much from me, but that's it. Now mom and Jess's relationship, well that's a whole different story. Mom always paid attention to me and she would expect too much, if I brought home a B instead of an A she wouldn't be happy. She didn't pay much attention to Jess unless Jess did something mom didn't agree with or like," I stated leaning back in my chair.

"So your mom paid attention to you more, why?" Asked Jason.

"Well I was the genius I was supposed to excel but my dad didn't really care, as long as I didn't get under a C with my work it was ok, but my mom pushed a little to much, but I don't hate her for it. I love my mom even though she a tad to pushy and doesn't let me be a kid sometimes, but she is a good mom. When it came to Jess, mom didn't know how act around her. Jess is just as smart as I am, for all I know Jess is a genius to, but Jess sometimes didn't meet my mother's expectations. Dad was always quiet but if either of us got a D he would tell us to try harder and wanted us to redo the test and what not. When we were kids Jess would do things that would drive my mother up the wall, but I don't think she meant it. Jess if you have noticed can be a bit hard headed and naïve sometimes and doesn't always get things, which my mom would get a little angry. Jess's problem was when mom would compare us and tell Jess to be like me or say 'why can't you do as good as your sister'. Jess has always been a bit awkward and strange, and her being older meant she was supposed to be an example; the older sibling is supposed to do better and the younger is supposed to follow after," I explained.

"So your mother is ok it's just Jess and her but heads a lot," Asked Dick.

"Yeah, it's just mom may have pushed Jess more and it made Jess act out and they would fight. I have nothing against the woman, yeah she sent me to therapy but she was worried. I just want Jess and mom to get a long, I want Jess to smile when mom is around or mentioned, I just want my family to get along again," I replied softly as I leaned into Jason's shoulder.

"All we can do is hope," Came Bruce's voice suddenly.

"Out of curiosity, what did Jess mean by sexual preferences," Asked Dinah.

"Well Jess had a girlfriend back in high school. Jess was dating the head cheerleader and after a year she decided to come out to my parents. Jess likes both or as she puts it she really doesn't have a preference, she finds both men and woman are highly attractive, it's why she likes Catwoman and Poison Ivy so much," I said smiling as I mentioned my sisters little crushes on two of Batman's most notorious female rogues.

"Wait Jess likes Catwoman, meh can't blame her Selena in all that leather, I can see why," Grinned Oliver as Dinah elbowed him hard in his side.

"She likes Ivy, you know she's toxic by touch right, but yeah I guess you get passed that she is a beautiful woman," Said Jason thinking out loud.

"So what happened after Jess came out about her girlfriend," Questioned Bruce.

"Dad was ok with it, dad's the type he has nothing against gay people he just gay sex is a sin, its how my grandparents raised him, but he has gay friends and he is ok with it, just don't talk about your sex life with me kind of thing. Mom on the other hand can be very judgmental; she is what some people would call bigot unfortunately. So after Jess told our parent's, dad seemed fine with it but mom exploded. She called Alice's parents and actually told them to keep there heathen daughter away from Jess, but she just lost it with Jess, she almost hit her. My father threatened her and told her if she laid a hand on Jess that she would regret it. After everything was said and done, Jess and Alice broke up, Alice it turns out was actually in love with her now current fiancée Celeste, Jess knew the whole time. We all stayed friends and mom and dad divorced; ever since mom and Jess have had a slightly strained relationship but I thought it had gotten better after her graduation, mom even said she was proud. Guess I was wrong," I finished as I leaned closer into Jason as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Will fix it ok, I promise we will help her," Whispered Jason as he kissed the top of my head.

"I just want everything to be ok again; I want us to all live together and for god sakes Bruce would you just tell my sister you love her," I yelled suddenly surprising everyone.

The room went silent, Diana glared at me. I didn't care because she wasn't the object of Bruce's affection anymore. Bruce looked away and just didn't say anything, he was being his usual dick self. What caught my eye was the lone slender figure of someone in the corner of my eyes. I turned my head and saw my sister just standing there with her head hung low with her hair covering her face. Bruce's blazer hung loosely on her thin frame and barely covered her butt. Oh sweet mother of god I think she heard me say Bruce loves her. Great my plan failed. I had planned to go back and forth between the two and get them to become closer by dropping hints, encouraging them and slowly moving them closer in there relationship. Also it did help that Bruce had a very bad habit to stare at Jess's legs. The girl was five foot eight and has the legs of a model. I looked over at my sister and noticed small droplets of water hitting the floor. She was crying, why was my sister crying?

"Jess, Jess you ok," I asked as I slowly moved towards her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"It's going to be all right bobo, I promise," I spoke softly as I hugged her.

* * *

**Jess's P.O.V:**

I can't believe what I heard come from my sister's mouth. Bruce Wayne was in love with me, with me of all people. All this time Bruce has been in love with me and I have been too dense to notice. I had to focus because at the moment my feeling for Bruce had to wait, at least until I could control my powers.

I hung my head in embarrassment as I said sorry for my outburst an hour ago. I felt like I wanted to fall to the ground and wallow in my misery. I felt my knees start to buckle as I tried to walk towards AJ. Before I could hit the floor I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up to see the cowl covered face of the dark knight himself. Bruce carried me over to a chair by Dinah and AJ. I leaned into AJ as I settled into my chair. J'onn walked over to me and handed me ….an Oreo?

"J'onn why did you hand me an Oreo," I asked tilting my head to the side.

"They are my favorite earth dessert, I sometimes eat them when I am upset, I though you would like one," Answered J'onn as a smile graces his face.

"Thank you J'onn," I spoke softly making my day a little bit better.

"I want a cookie," Pouted AJ.

"Aw, poor AJ, hear you can have half," I giggled braking the Oreo apart.

"I want my own cookie," Pouted AJ.

"Oh poor muffin," I laughed taking a bite of my Oreo.

"So, what now?" Asked Jason randomly.

"I…I have to forgive my mother," I blurted out.

"Jess you sure? You sure you're ready to do all this?" Questioned AJ.

"Yeah, I think its time that I talk to her, I mean really talk to her. I need to forgive her some day, I can't keep letting my anger cloud my judgment," I answered.

"Well I guess dad will be getting that tour of Gotham he has been wanting," Said AJ.

* * *

My day got a little better, well once I took a much needed shower and got myself some clothes. Since it was already late in the day and since I didn't have any clothes to go shopping in, I had to wear whatever I could find. There were only two people that had clothes that fit me, well actually they were a little big but oh well. I ended up wearing a pair of Dick's jeans and one of Jason's shirts. Dick was skinnier then Jason and Jason was, well Jason was taller and broader then Dick. Bad thing about being five foot eight and having a double D chest, it made it hard to wear some shirts. I had to roll the bottom of Dick's jeans up so that I wouldn't trip and Jason's shirt fit me, perfectly almost. AJ insisted that we go shopping so that when momma, daddy, Aunt Julie, Aunt Carol and Aunt Julia came over in two day by Bruce's private jet that I should look decent. So I let AJ drag me around a Wal-Mart and a couple other places. We basically got me a whole wardrobe, which was paid for with one of the credit cards Bruce put in our names. Of course after we were done shopping for clothes and put them in the trunk of Bruce's Ferrari, AJ decided to drag me to a video game store, which I didn't really mind. I got a couple games and put them in the pile AJ had a long with the game systems she got. I saw an Xbox 360, a PS 3, a Wii (damn she is trying to get us to exercise again), also two game boy DS's, and two Wii U's. I wonder what Bruce will say when he see's this on the credit card bill. Well he can't really say much, he did put our names on the cards and he did co-sign for them. I was broken out of my thoughts of AJ nudging me in the side lightly and handed me some box's to carry. Once we got everything in the car, which didn't take long due to AJ's amazing packing skills; we left the mall.

As I drove out of the mall parking lot AJ suggested I get my hair done, since it had gown since I transformed. My hair had a bad habit to get super long when I transformed and stayed that was after which prompted me to cut it and then get it restyled at a hair salon. This time I didn't have time to cut it so we headed to an interesting looking hair salon. It wasn't one of those super pretty high class salons; it had more of an alternative look to it. When we went inside the girl at the front desk told us the stylists were all busy but would be served soon. I looked through one of the style books and noticed that the salon did all kinds of styles, ranging from regular to punk and so on. As I looked through the book AJ looked around, she seemed to like the place, even though she had no intention to get her hair done. AJ had short red hair that originally was a crew cut. It's now about two inches or more long and gave her a shaggy bed head look that she pulled off well. The girl could pass as a punk rocker with her hair. AJ probably won't get her hair done unless it gets to long for her liking, so that left me to pick what I wanted. I decided not to cut it since it would just grow out when I transformed. I wanted to dye it instead and put in some colorful streaks. I looked at the different colors they had to offer and picked out the colors I wanted while AJ was talking with the girl at the front desk about there favorite music. I haven't died my hair in years and I just couldn't wait. This was going to be so great.

This was fucking horrible; I hate my sister right now.

"I said I was sorry, you look better with black hair anyway," Said AJ enthusiastically.

"Maybe, but what about the ice blue bangs AJ, I would have forgiven you after the black hair dye, but blue bangs," I snapped.

"Hey you look awesome and you have ice based powers so it fits, also you are pale enough for it, you look so cool," Stated AJ.

"I guess, but please don't ever do that again," I pleaded hoping she wouldn't ever do this to me again.

"Fine, you're not going to do that to me are you," Questioned AJ wide eyed.

"No, I like your hair and you can't be my ginger midget without it," I replied smiling.

"Love you to Bobo," Said AJ.

* * *

It was finally the day of my parent's arrival and you could say that I was just a smidge nervous. AJ as usual was lounging in the living room while beating the boys at assassin's creed 3 again. They would never learn. I shook my head in amusement as I looked at the door nervously and went ridged when the door suddenly opened. Bruce waltz through the door with Titus hot on his heels. I let out a slight sigh of relief which seemed to catch Bruce attention because he was giving me an odd look. I gave him a reassuring smile before walking into the living room and plopping myself down on the couch. Bruce as usual sat in his chair that faces the living room entrance with the picture of his parents looming overhead. It was the last happy memory Bruce had of his parents; I wish I could have met them. I can't remember when my parents had looked that happy, they would hardly7 talk when in the same room nowadays. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the familiar British accented voice of Alfred, who was now standing in front of me. Damn that man is like a freaking ninja.

"Sorry Alfred, just thinking to myself," I apologized as I got up from the couch.

"No worry miss, I came to tell you your family are here," Replied Alfred.

"Oh. Thank you Alfred you can send them in," I said nervously.

"As you wish Miss Jess," Replied Alfred.

"Don't worry Jess; we're all here for you," Spoke AJ as she smiled at me gently.

I stood nervously as my family walked into the room. They hadn't changed a bit except for momma. Her once long blonde hair was now just above her shoulders and she looked like she hadn't slept that much. My father still looked like a nerdy red neck, kind like the older brother from Duck Dynasty, except he didn't have a beard and he looked more nerdy than red neck. Aunt Carol still looked like a proper young woman who grew up in the city while Aunt Julia looked like a southern farm girl that liked jeans and plaid shirts, which she did. Then there was Aunt Julie, she looked a lot like dad and she still looked like she could beat him in a arm wrestling contest; she was kind of the rough and tumble gal. I fumbled with the hem of my black tank top nervously until AJ pulled me back into a sitting position on the couch as our family sat on the couch across from us. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence before my father cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Well I guess I'll break the ice since no one else is gonna do it," Stated daddy.

"Well I guess everyone is a little nervous," Replied AJ.

"Where are my manners, I'm Bruce Wayne and these are my children Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassie and Damian," Said Bruce smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Wayne I'm Judson Weaver but call me Jud. Glad I could meet the man that is keeping my daughters safe," Said Daddy getting up to shake Bruce's hand.

"You sure got your self a beautiful house, I have always dreamed of a house like this," Spoke Aunt Carol softly.

"It is something Aint it. You two girls are lucky to live in a place like this, I've never seen anything like this back in Georgia," Stated Aunt Julia as she looked around the room happily.

"Where are our manners, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I am the girls' Aunt Carol and this is my wife Julia; the girls have probably tolled you a whole bunch of stuff about us," Said Aunt Carol as she gave AJ and I a huge smile.

"I'm Julie, I'm the girls' Aunt by there father, don't believe everything the girls say about me I'm not that scary," Laughed Aunt Julie.

"Angie say something," Said Aunt Carol nudging momma a bit.

"I'm sorry. I'm Angela, I'm the girls' mother, I'm hoping it isn't a bother having us down," Stuttered momma.

"No worries, the girls wanted to see you and it's nice to finally meet you all," Replied Bruce.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne," Said daddy.

"Call me Bruce," Said Bruce.

"Well since the introductions are done, I think we all know why we are here," Spoke Aunt Julie suddenly.

"Yes, AJ was telling us there is a way we can help Jess with her powers so she can control it. How can we help?" Questioned daddy.

"Well it seems that my powers seem to act up if I'm under a great amount of stress or if I go into a rage. A friend of ours who is a scientist has deduced that the cause of why I can't control it or remember what happens when I revert to my normal self is because I have to be in complete control of my emotions and mind and so on. It's like my animalistic side or whatever it is takes over and every time I try to take control there is something blocking my way," I explained looking nervously at my feet.

"It's because of the resentment you hold against your mother isn't it?" Questioned daddy as his gaze shifted from me to momma.

"Jud, how dare you think this is my fault," Growled momma angrily now standing up and glaring daggers at daddy..

"Angie you sit your ass down now, because you damn well know it's your fault and you need to accept it and accept your daughter," Said Aunt Carol getting angrier than I have ever seen her before.

"But Carol," Squeaked momma.

"Don't but Carol me, you have held your head high and acted all high and mighty trying to justify the pain you caused that girl for years and it stops now," Hissed Aunt Carol.

"You need to learn to accept her, she's our daughter. She is just different but we have to accept that, can't you for once in your life think about what your actions have done to our family, just because she isn't ours by blood doesn't mean you need to treat her different, she aint no monster," Spoke daddy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to hate me, I just I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry for how I treated you and I'm sorry about what I did to you and that Alice girl. I've screwed up and I can't bare the thought of losing you to anyone. I know I can't change you and I want you to know I accept you and you don't have to forgive me," Cried momma as she fell to the floor.

Without saying anything I walked over to my mother and I hugged her. I couldn't hate her, I just couldn't.

"I forgive you momma, all I ever wanted was you to love me," I explained as tears started to cascade down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you or AJ," Wept momma.

"Its ok mom, we love you to," Spoke AJ for the second time in what seemed forever.

"Thank you," Cried momma as she gave us a sincere smile.

Finally, this is all I ever needed and I know that now. I don't think I could ask for anything more than this. Now I seemed to have everything I have always wanted and that was love

**That everyone is chapter 6. Hope you liked it and I know the last little sentence seems a bit cheesy but I couldn't help my self. So as usual I would love to hear your constructive criticism and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Later days my little duckies.**

 


	8. Taking Control

Ch. 8  
Everything was just perfect and i couldn't be happier. I haven't seen my family so happy in so long; it was so peaceful. It was so peaceful that even Bruce seemed happy and i mean actually happy and smiling and all. AJ and aunt Julia were beating the boys at soccer at the moment. There was no sport known to man that my sister and Aunt couldn't beat a boy at. Hell AJ had tried lacrosse once because she thought it was cool and brutally awesome but then she broke her arm and momma made her quit. Then there was Aunt Carol who was helping Alfred in the kitchen. My  
Aunt Carol loved cooking and she was in a way the perfect little house wife. Momma was sitting outside with Aunt Julie and just watching the everyone play while daddy watched AJ and the boys like a hawk. Did i forget to mention that my daddy is very protective of us especially when it came to dating. When it comes to boys daddy is most likely to invite the boy over and sit there with a beer in one hand and a shotgun in the other and asking the boy multiple questions about how is he worthy of dating my little girl and if the boy is actually kind of worthy he would probably threaten them with the 'you brake my daughters heart, i break you' speech. Daddy never got a chance to do any kind of thing like that with Alice for two reasons. One, i had already broken up with her and two, she was a girl and its hard to act all alpha male towards your daughters girlfriend. My aunt Julie was awesome, she's daddy's little sister and she always liked to pick on him, but loved to come visit and bring us presents. Oddly Aunt Julie always brought us books on advanced learning or what not and sometimes she would give us something cool like AJ's punching bad she got for her sixteenth birthday. Having the family down was going to be fun, also it was going to be fun to watch Bruce and Jason being stared down by daddy. Daddy didn't know about and AJ and Jason dating...yet and i think he suspects i like Bruce. The next couple of days were going to be very interesting.

* * *

So far the morning had gone very quiet, Alfred had made breakfast as per usual and we all sat in the living room and ate. We never seem to eat breakfast in the dining room anymore which i think bothers Bruce but hey breakfast and TV kind of go together. Well a lot of things bother Bruce, well a lot of things i do bother Bruce. Aunt Julie has been picking on me about it, she says if he hasn't said anything or gotten mad about some of the things i do or say there is a good chance he really likes me. So far the woman in my family love Bruce, for multiple reasons and in my mind how couldn't you like Bruce. Aunt Carol likes him cause to her he is a total sweetie. Aunt Julia says he's a complete gentleman. Aunt Julie thinks he's good looking, has a great personality and it would be fun to break him out of his shell. Not sure what momma thinks really, i know she thinks he handsome and possibly likes him because he's rich. I do have to agree with most of them, he is handsome, good personality (when not brooding), a completer gentlemen and i could care less about his wealth. The Ferrari is nice though and i think if Bruce ever tired to give it away AJ might kill him; it's kind of her baby now. Now to somehow tell Bruce how i feel is the problem. Supposedly from what i heard AJ say back at the watchtower is that he supposedly is in love with me. I'm not sure if i love him, i know i really like him and it feels like i have butterflies in my stomach when i think of him. Is that what love feels like?

"Earth to Bobo, you OK. You look like you have a fever, your all red in the face," Asked Aunt Julia breaking me out of my thought.  
"Oh, I'm fine, just a little warm out," I replied flashing her a sweet smile.  
"OK i have to ask, why is your nickname Bobo," Questioned Jason.  
"There's actually a somewhat funny slash mean story behind that," Answered Aunt Julia.  
"Oh god, not this story again," I groaned out in embarrassment.  
"Can't be that bad of a story," Inquired Dick.  
"Speak for yourself, you weren't tormented by your cousins and there friends all through out middle school," I replied.  
"Well it all started a couple years after Jess was adopted, you see Jess and AJ didn't get a long at first they were like two mortal enemies for some damn reason," Began Aunt Carol as she started to tell the most embarrassing story of my childhood.  
"These two hated each other, why?" Asked Jason.  
"Well at first AJ was a bit jealous of a new kid in the family and Jess thought AJ was a brat and called her that. Julie was the one that actually started calling her Bo, she got mad at her one day when she tied AJ to a tree and instead of calling her Jessifina Isabeau Bordeaux like we usually do when she got in trouble but she had a slip of the tongue and said Jessifina Bo Bordeaux. This is when AJ chimed in, her being four she didn't understand and said 'I thought ur name was Jessifina'; After explaining to AJ that Jess's middle name was Isabeau she still didn't understand why Julie called her Bo cause Bo is a boys name," Continued Aunt Carol.  
"But how did it stick and then turn into Bobo," Asked Tim curiously.  
"Well AJ being the little jealous monster she was at the time started calling Jess Bo in an attempt to make her miserable which it did when my daughter Shayna heard it and decided to get everyone in Jess's class to call her that; Except Shayna twisted it and thought it would be funnier to call her Bobo instead. Shayna and Jess still to this day don't like each other. After like two years Jess finally had enough and came home and told us all that she was being bullied by Shayna and everyone, which caused Jud to go to school cause he wanted a talk with her classmates parents," Answered Aunt Carol as she finally finished her story.  
"It got better after that especially when AJ finally came around and started defending Jess," Said Daddy as he took a sip of his coffee.  
"How did you make it better," Questioned Jason giving AJ a curious look.  
"Well I kind of went to school the next day and threatened everyone on the play ground that if they ever called Jess Bobo again that i would give them a black eye cause i was the only one aloud to call her Bobo; which was true i am the only person aloud to torment my sister," Answered AJ.  
"I hated middle school, Shayna made my life miserable," I complained remembering how Shayna made damn sure i had no friends.  
"It's the exact reason i grounded her so much, i knew letting her live with her father was a bad thing," Sighed Aunt Carol.  
"So you have a daughter, were you married before you came out to your family," Asked Damian.  
"Damian, that was rude," Scolded Bruce.  
"Oh don't worry Mr. Wayne, I'm used to questions like that and hearing it from a ten year old doesn't phase me a bit; i got nothing to hide and i don't really care if people know i got pregnant with Shayna at nineteen, Mom and dad weren't happy but i got my girl out of it," Answered Aunt Carol.  
"You sure have an interesting family," Said Bruce.  
"You got that right, but we all seem to entertain each other; what about your family Mr. Wayne, i know your Ma and Pa were very good people that helped the poor, but what about the rest of your family," Asked Aunt Julia starring at Bruce in curiosity.  
"Well after my parents died i had no other living relatives, it was Alfred that raised me after that," Answered Bruce.  
"He sure did a good job because you are one of the most generous and caring person i have ever seen, cause i have never met anyone so devoted to helping people around the world," Said Aunt Julia as she flashed him a bright smile.  
"Thank you," Replied Bruce.  
"So...how is Shayna now a days anyway, she is graduating next year right," I asked suddenly.  
"She's fine, she's doing good in all her classes and her behavior has improved since i started going to a therapist about her anger," Said Aunt Carol.  
"I've also been seeing someone about my anger issues and i have improved a lot and I've been trying to control my transformations; I've also made some friends," I said softly.  
"That's good, do you still work for Mr. Wayne because AJ told me you haven't been to work for awhile," Questioned daddy.  
"Well kind of, I help Alfred around the house and keep an eye on Damian, I'm kind of his nanny now a days, Bruce thinks i should stay here because It wouldn't take much for the people after me to come and get me but this is kind of a sanctuary because of Damian, his grandfather won't allow any harm to anyone in this house; Damian's grandfather had part my abduction as a child, he was the one that had my biological parents killed,"I answered looking down at my feet not wanting to meet my fathers eyes.  
"So this man is dangerous i take it, I guess i could hide you from Ras forever; You see when i first brought you home a man came to our door a couple days later and told us his name was Ras Al Ghul, and he wanted us to give you to him," Explained daddy.  
"How did you stop him from taking me," I asked trying to process what i am being told.  
"Randy stopped him, remember when i tolled you that your uncle Randy was gone for a couple of years and that he had a job he couldn't tell us about, well it seems he was actually a trained mercenary/assassin for hire and had trained with Mr. Al Ghul and had helped him on many occasions to the point Mr. Al Ghul owed him many favors and deeming our family untouchable and protected by the league they couldn't touch you. Your uncle Randy loves you and he knew how happy we were to have you and he has never believed in teaching children to kill that's why he helped us; I'm sorry i didn't tell you baby girl i just wanted to protect you," Explained daddy.  
"So why did Talia attack us then," Asked AJ who looked a little annoyed at what she had just learned.  
"I don't know, either because you got close to Mr. Wayne or because she a very controlling and evil woman that thought you should be in the league," Answered daddy.  
"Thank uncle Randy when you see him next," I said softly as i got up from my seat and started towards the door.  
"Jess you OK, where are you going," Asked momma.  
"Just going for a drive," I replied hoping that would be enough for them not to follow me.  
"OK, be safe baby girl," Said daddy as i walked around the corner and was almost out the door when I felt a hand grab me by the wrist.  
"Jess were are you going," Came AJ's voice from behind me.  
"I need to go somewhere, i need to go anywhere but here, lets take one of the cars and just go somewhere, I want to talk to you about all this, I just have to get out of here," I replied as i looked upon her now worried face.  
"OK, I have the perfect place, let's go then," Announced AJ giving me that cocky smile i knew so well.

* * *

I could officially say i was afraid for my life right now. Usually AJ is a very good driver, she did pass her drivers test with flying colors; but whenever we hit the back roads she becomes a maniac and drive to fast for my liking. It's a good thing we took the Hummer that Jason had bought her cause taking a Ferrari off road driving is like taking a sledge hammer to it. There were rare times i let AJ drive because i preferred to do the driving and usually it's my car, but since Bruce gave us full access to all the cars i couldn't say no to AJ (she has the best puppy eyes).

By now the Hummer was probably completely covered in mud by now, it's like off road driving with uncle Randy all over again. Uncle Randy, his name still haunted my thoughts. I still couldn't believe he was an assassin but the same assassin who had made sure the League Of Assassins couldn't touch me. It just seemed so strange, my uncle was an assassin; the same uncle who would take us fishing and who had taught AJ and I how to fix cars. It just felt odd that i had been lied to all my life which i wasn't really happy about, but on the other hand it was to protect me and to let me have a semi-normal life. AJ didn't seem to fazed by any of it...well kind of, she was still pissed that no one had let her in on the family secret. I tried to read her eyes because i have this keen ability to tell if something is wrong with her just by looking her in the eyes. I could see the slightest sliver of anger in her eyes and something else i couldn't quite put my finger on.

"You ok Bobo, you've been starring at me for like five minutes now and its kind of unnerving," Spoke AJ suddenly braking me out of my thoughts.  
"Sorry i just wanted to make sure you were ok, you seem a little mad," I replied still starring at her.  
"I'm fine, a little annoyed but ok. Oh yeah, we're here," Said AJ turning off the car i hadn't known had come to a stop.  
"What is this place," I asked as i opened the door and looked at my surroundings.  
"Jason showed it to me, it's one of the places Bruce has been working on restoring after the earthquake that hit Gotham three years ago; Bruce was trying to replant the trees and Poison Ivy tried to use the new remaining trees and the seeds against Gotham but backfired due to Batman of course but with her failed attempt came these beautiful fully grown trees," Explained AJ.  
"It's beautiful, if only Ivy could use her powers for good, she could save the rain forests and replant unused land," I said as i walked a long the little brook near us.  
"Yeah, but that would take a whole lot of therapy, a miracle and a way to make her non toxic but that could be hard since her blood was replaced by chloroform," Retorted AJ giving me a look.  
"Yeah but she just needs help, i don't usually think most villains can be helped besides Mr. Freeze but her she seems so lonely, i think all she wants is a child. Think about it AJ, she calls her plants her children and Dick told me after the earthquake she had adopted a whole bunch of orphans and protected them, the only reason she gave them up was because she found out that she was accidentally poisoning them by being near them because she secretes toxins from her skin," I explained as I started to wonder farther up the brook.  
"That actually makes sense. Hey don't you have a degree in psychology, I remember you went to university to get a Business degree but didn't you come back with a three PhD's, i never remember," Asked AJ following not to far behind me.  
"Yeah, i went to get a PhD in Business management (technically its called a PhD in management) and i got bored and went for Psychology and medical, I'm technically a licensed doctor remember Aunt Julie said she could get me a job at the hospital but i declined cause after university i got bored again and when Matt told me he could get me a job in Gotham i was excited for some reason, i just wanted to get away from everything," I Answered back.  
"Got to love graduating high school early, hell at least you were in high school for two years, remember i got home schooled after middle school cause when you went to high school my life went to hell because the popular kids (mostly the boys) kept picking on me cause i was short and tomboyish," Said AJ reminding me of the how dad had decided to let her do the rest of middle school and all of high school online.  
"Yeah i remember, but at least your a genius naturally, I'm only one because i was genetically enhanced and modified which allows me to learn things at a higher speed then anyone else," I reminded her.  
"Yes but you worked your ass off for it and if you hadn't tried you wouldn't be one, it's because of your efforts your smart not because they enhanced you, yeah you process things faster then even me but you chose to do it, your a genius because you chose to be one and because these things interested you and don't let me catch you ever putting yourself down because your not some freak, your you," Explained AJ as she hugged me which did make me feel a bit better.  
"You know your the best sister in the world right," I said giving her a smile.  
"I know and don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my street cred," Laughed AJ.  
"What street cred, the only street cred you could have is because the news has seen red hood with a mysterious sidekick," I giggled softly as i saw a angry look cross her face when i called her a sidekick.  
"Ah hellz no, I am no one sidekick. If anything Jason is my sidekick, i will never ever be anyone sidekick...hey is that a cat," Growled AJ before her tone changed and pointed to a little orange creature sitting just ahead of us.  
"I don't know and look it has a collar, here kitty, i won't hurt you," I spoke softly as i crouched down and waited to see if it would come over to me.

Well it did but very cautiously but once it smelled both AJ and I it started to cuddly my hand. It was so strange looking, it looked like a miniature tiger but the stripes were weird and it had these odd almost glowing red-orange eyes (can you guess who the cat is). It cuddled my hand before turning around and walked a distance before looking back at us like it wanted us to follow it. AJ and I just looked at each other before AJ nodded her head in a silent agreement to follow the strange cat. We followed it for about ten minutes before it lead us to a small grove with a figure laying a against a tree. The figure was a boy that looked around maybe fourteen about had short black hair and on each side of his head some of his hair stood up and looked like little devil horns. He was unnaturally pale and from what i could tell he was very badly injured. I ran towards him and checked his pulse which was thankfully there.

"Holy crap, I've seen him before, he's Klarion the witch boy; Bruce has a file of him on the batcomputer and as far as i have read he's neutral but switches sides all the time depending if it benefits him," Explained AJ now holding the cat in her arms.  
"We have to take him back with us, he's hurt and i can't leave him here, you take the cat and I'll grab him. I need you top drive fast AJ he's bleeding and my we don't have a medical kit with us, now hurry," I said looking at a now worried looking AJ.  
"OK, lets go then," Replied AJ as I got up and ran after her with the boy in my arms.

It was a good thing that the hummer wasn't far away from us because the kids wounds started to bleed and if we didn't get back to the manor fast enough he won't make it. I'm not sure what's been keeping him alive but since AJ called him a witch boy I'm guessing he can use magic and maybe that's what's been keeping him alive. Whatever it was it wasn't working anymore.

* * *

After maybe twenty minutes we finally got to the manor and my grey sweater was no completely soaked in blood but somehow the kid was still breathing. The hummer made an abrupt stop in front of the entrance doors and jumped out and helped me get the kid inside. I ran towards the living room which thankfully was empty because i didn't want to explain to my parents why i was carrying a injured boy and so far they didn't know Bruce's secret and i wanted it to stay that way. AJ manages to get the clock to open and we head down to the cave to find a four very shocked looking boys looking at us. I pushed past Dick who was about to say something and laid the kid...er Klarion on a medical bed Bruce keeps in the cave in case of emergencies (I'm pretty sure i have seen it in the cartoon but oh well).

"Someone get me a medical kit NOW," I growled out impatiently as i looked at the boys who were just standing there like nothing is happening.  
"I got it," Came AJ's voice as she skidded to a stop with both the cat and a medical kit in hand.  
"Why is Klarion in the batcave...and how is AJ able to hold Teekl, that thing hates people," Questioned a very confused Tim.  
"We found him severely injured thanks for caring about the kid bleeding to death you insensitive ass," I practically yelled at Dick glaring daggers at him.  
"Sorry," Squeaked Dick who look kind of terrified for some reason.  
"Jess your transforming," Yelled Tim.  
"Shit no i need to stay in control," I growled fighting the transformation because i needed to save Klarion and i don't know if i can control myself when i am transformed yet.  
"We need her to calm down or something, Dick see what you did," Yelled Jason angrily at dick.  
"Shut up both of you, your making things worse," Said Damian raising his voice a bit.  
"Jess please you need to calm down, think about the kid, he needs your help; think of something that makes you happy," Said AJ trying to calm me down the best she could.

I started to think back to happier times, when everything was still normal and somewhat calm. Then I started to think of Bruce and the kids. With them I felt so comfortable..so free. I started thinking about how i need to save him, saving a child that needs guidance and someone to help him instead of turning him away. His eyes opened slightly and for some reason i could see a seven year me in him. Alone, afraid, unloved, abused, no one to turn to and lost. I was given a chance and a new life now maybe it was my turn to do the same.

That's when it happened as i fought for control of my body. A terrible roar ripped through my throat shaking the cave that even the costume display tubes rattled ever so slightly. I had finally won, I was in control.

"Jess?" Came the very concerned voice of my sister.  
"Look, she stopped transforming," Chimed Jason Amazed.  
"Jess, are you ok," Asked a very worried Damian.  
"I-I finally won, I don't feel like there is anyone else in my head anymore, I finally have control," I said softly before turning back to Klarion to find that my hand over his wound is glowing and the wound closing.  
"Holy shit, your healing him," Exclaimed a even more astonished Tim.  
"I saved him, this is amazing," I whispered softly.  
"We have to tell dad, he's not going to be happy out Klarion being here," Explained Tim looking at all of us waiting for one of us to volunteer.  
"I'll tell him," I said suddenly.  
"Tell me What?"

**And that everyone is chapter eight. I hoped you enjoyed it, took me a bit but with the help of LilliySilverback I finally got it done. So as usual I love to hear your thoughts and constructive criticism as long as it nice. So i am actually in the process of writing chapter nine now cause i have so many ideas for the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffy but i couldn't help myself i love story drama. Also i should say this before anyone asks, yes Jess is a genius and yes i made her have three PhD's and yes she graduated very early which is probably not possible to do for any of the three courses mentioned in the chapter but hey its a fic and i am a loud to do it lol. Also I would prefer not to hear any mentions of Mary-sues because i don't believe in the whole concept because yes Jess is perfect...to me because i created her (Not trying to be rude but this is how i feel). Later days my little duckies.**

 


	9. Shopping Trips And Confessions

CH. 9

This was kind of bad but also awkward at the same time. There was Bruce standing there in nothing but a pair of his pajama pants with a very pissed look on his face. At this point AJ has taken a couple steps back and is now standing by Jason and giving me her 'This is your problem now, you fix it's look. Bruce's attention was mostly on Klarion who was still passed out like cat high on catnip. Speaking of cats were the hell was Teekl.

"MEOW"

"Teekl, what the hell happened," Came a voice from behind me.

Oh hell, this day wasn't going to get any better apparently. I looked behind me to find Klarion sitting up and rubbing his eyes with Teekl sitting on his lap. I watched as he looked at his surroundings and then his gaze met mine. I could see curiosity in his black-brown eyes (yeah wanted his eyes to be somewhat realistic).

"You sorceress, who are you," Asked Klarion sternly.

"My name is Jessifina Isabeau Bordeaux, and I am no sorceress," I replied watching him carefully.

"You must be, Teekl has made a bond with you and your minion over there," Retorted Klarion scowling a bit.

"Hey I am no ones minion you brat," Screeched AJ angrily.

"For one that's my sister and two, I'm not a sorceress, I'm a Meta human, ask Teekl he saw me partially transform," I said still watching his movements.

"Teekl you said she healed me and since when do you bond with non-magic users and I'm your master not her," Complained Klarion looking like he was about to throw a tantrum.

"Teekl never said I used magic, he said that I healed you with something called chi," I explained.

"You can understand Teekl," Asked a very astonished witch boy.

"Since when can you talk to cats," Asked AJ.

"Since now I guess, probably another one of my new powers," I said bluntly.

"OK what in the hell is going on and why is Klarion in the cave," Questioned a now very and angry and confused Bruce.

"Bruce Wayne? Cave? Wait! Your Batman," Concluded Klarion to the shock of everyone but AJ and myself, knew this might happen.

"Mew," Meowed Teekl as he started talking to Klarion.

"What do you mean I can't tell anyone, Teekl they are our enemies. I know she saved me, but, but Teekl they won't let me have fun," Complained Klarion as he argued with Teekl.

"You know I'm not going to let you tell anyone right," I said bluntly.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone...as long as i get to stay here," Retorted Klarion finally giving up.

"Why do you want to stay here," Questioned AJ curiously.

"He's not staying with us," Yelled Bruce.

"Bruce shut up. Now Klarion why do you want to stay here? Are you hiding from whoever hurt you," I questioned Stepping on Bruce's foot as he went to object again.

"I was attacked by the League of Assassins when I refused to help them, they used some kind of artifact to steal my magic, I am basically powerless," Complained Klarion.

"So you want us to protect you, but how do we know we can trust you; you've betrayed us before," Questioned Tim accusingly.

"What don't you get about I don't have any magic to use, you buffoon," Growled Klarion angrily.

"OK until we get his powers back Klarion will be staying here and if anyone asks, he's your knew brother. I don't want to hear anymore fighting, do you got that," I said sternly.

"Well I'm out, Jason lets go somewhere I am bored," Announced AJ suddenly trying to change the subject.

"Stay out of trouble please. Oh and AJ, you need to tell dad about you and Jason before he finds out," I said as AJ walked over to the stairs with Jason in tow.

"Fine, but if dad tries to kill him i am blaming you," Retorted AJ.

I shook my head and turned back to face Klarion who was now standing with Teekl lazily sitting in his arms. By this point the boys had decided to disappear to parts unknown which left me with the devious little witch boy and a very pissed off dark knight. I kind of didn't want to talk to Bruce at the moment, because if I did he probably would yell at me and I am so not in the mood for that. So that left me one option and that was to take Klarion shopping and get him out of those dreadful pilgrim clothes and something more modern.

* * *

Well shopping with Klarion wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. We've been to eight clothing stores and he hasn't liked anything, I'm about to pick out his clothes for him. No fourteen year old should be this picky. I swear by Valhalla he has thirty minutes to pick something before I do.

"Teekl is he always this picky?" I questioned the familiar sitting on my lap.

_'You have no idea, try being his familiar; At least he listens to you most of the time,'_  Replied Teekl stretching a bit.

"Well he has thirty more minutes before i pick something out. Has the boy ever heard of jeans and a t-shirt?" I Questioned Teekl once again.

_'Probably not, you'd think he would after being here for about three years now,'_  Answered Teekl.

"How old was he when you two got up here," I asked as I scratched his ear receiving a thankful purr in return.

_'Well we're almost fifteen now, so we left when we were about eleven,'_  Responded a now very happy familiar.

"What do you mean 'we', aren't familiars usually older than the owner," I asked still scratching Teekl.

_'Well I'm different then most familiars. Most familiars are born from the bonding tree but i was born from Klarion's magic. You see Klarion was born with more magic than even the demon king Melmoth possessed. The people of Limbo Town are Melmoth's descendents, He created them when they still lived in Raonoke but ended up underground and formed Limbo Town. Before Melmoth could discover Klarion, his great-grandmother Celestia Bleak used her magic to take half of Klarion's magic and with that half she created the first familiar not born through the bonding tree, me. I am literally half of Klarion's magic, it is why we can't be separated for more than a couple of days,'_  Explained Teekl starring up at me with his amber eyes.

"Who is Melmoth?" I questioned starring back down at him.

_'Melmoth is a demon overlord who descends from the nine levels of hell, he married a homo magi woman and had his daughter Misty but after his wife died he developed a time traveling device were he went one billion years into the future were he met his second wife Gloriana Tenebrae were he ruled over a human/insect species called the sheeda who oddly had showed up in our time near Limbo town,'_  Explained Teekl now starring at his master.

"Wow, so your basically walking magic shaped into a cat, so your giving him a bit of your magic when he needs it," I asked following his gaze to the devious witch boy who at the moment was terrorizing the store clerks with his pickiness.

_'If you want to put it that way, yes and it's been a half an hour,"_  Said Teekl reminding me of what I had said earlier.

"Thank you Teekl, remind me to buy you some tuna today. Klarion time to go kiddo," I called over to the devious witch boy.

"Oh but why, I still can't find anything to wear," Replied Klarion still looking around the clothing racks.

"Well I've decided I'm going to pick out your clothes since this is the ninth store we've been to, screw expensive clothing, I am taking you to Walmart and I will be picking out a whole bunch of jeans and t-shirts. You want to live under Bruce's roof and pretend to be a normal boy who doesn't use magic, so from this day on until we get your magic back you are my foster son and you will be respectful of everyone and you will stay undercover, got that," I stated sternly standing in front of the now pouting witch boy.

"B-but," Began Klarion.

'Klarion," Hissed Teekl.

"Fine, as long as long as I don't look ridiculous," Pouted Klarion.

"You won't, you'll have some say, just no more pestering the clerks," I said as i walked out of the shop with Teekl on my shoulder and Klarion in tow.

Surprisingly enough Walmart was more successful then the other shops. Well the other shops were smaller and had more expensive clothing which had store clerks checking in one you every so often to see if everything is OK. Usually that's not a problem but Klarion and people don't get a long all the time. I found a good couple sales and got him to try things on and oddly enough he liked them. After getting all his clothes, other items a fourteen year old may need, cat food and supplies and of course Teekl's tuna I promised into the cart we managed to leave Walmart with only spending like a two hundred and fifty dollars.

* * *

It's official; I am in love with a brooding asshole with severe trust issues. The first thing I heard when I got home was Bruce arguing with AJ. What pissed me off was that it was about me taking Klarion in. I've had it; this was going to end now. I set the bags down by the coat closet and marched into the living room with Klarion and Teekl in tow. I saw AJ yelling up at Bruce who towered over her and practically snarled back at her. I watched as AJ went to smack Bruce when Jason ran over and grabbed a hold of her before she made the situation worse. This was the moment I decided to step in before we had a full on brawl.

"ENOUGH; AJ, JASON OUT NOW," I snarled towards the two of them, who immediately did what they were told and dragged Klarion with them.

My gaze settled on Bruce, who looked a little in shock by my outburst but a scowl graced his face not long after. I walked over to him and look up to see a raging storm inside his sky blue eyes. He just scowled down at me waiting to see what I had to say.

"So do you have a reason for talking about me behind my back," I questioned as I watched his every move.

"You have no right allowing him into my home," Growled Bruce.

"You're the one that gave me the authority to do as I wished and he was hurt. He's just a kid for god's sake," I retorted back getting angrier every second.

"One that can use magic and has used it to hurt people, why do you want to protect him so badly," Asked Bruce awaiting my answer.

"Because I saw a seven year old me in his eyes, scared, powerless, abused, and alone; I saw myself and I don't want another child to end up like me, a failed fucked up pawn in someone's scheme for world domination," I said angrily, I could feel my nails start to grow in length but suppressed my urge to transform.

"I want him out," Growled Bruce.

"What is wrong with you, all I am trying to do is rebuild our family, he's part of it now, I can't just leave him, I won't let Talia use him and make him her pawn," I cried as tears descended down my pale cheeks.

"Our Family?" Questioned Bruce with a shocked expression set upon his face.

"Yes our family, it's been our family since you welcomed AJ and I in with open arms. I finally felt whole again when I'm around everyone, for the love of Valhalla Bruce I…..I love you," I practically whispered the last part.

I turned around to escape from the embarrassment of the confession of my love towards him, but before I could I felt a hand pull me back and as I turned my head to look back I felt lips crash upon my own and in my shock I almost didn't notice the arms wrap around my waist. A sense of bliss overtook me and I closed my eyes as I responded back into the kiss prompting Bruce to back me into the bookcase behind us. I felt so warm inside and felt like I was floating.

"Ahem,"

Bruce and I broke apart at the sudden noise. My blushed deepened when I saw daddy standing in the doorway with Aunt Julie grinning like the Cheshire cat. He didn't seem none to happy either. Daddy's gaze followed us as I quickly sat on the couch waiting for what he had to say. Bruce sat next to me and grabbed my hand for support. Even though he didn't say I love you back I knew he did, it would just take him a while to actually say it but having him here was good enough.

"I knew this would happen, this is as bad as your sister and that Todd boy; so you want to explain," Asked Daddy walking over to us to hear what we had to say.

"Jud let them be, the girl is twenty one years old and can decide for herself and I think he's a good match for her," Spoke Aunt Julie still grinning with that same Cheshire grin that adorns AJ's face when she's plotting.

"I guess but Mr. Wayne I am warning you, you ever break my daughter's heart I will break you and that goes for you to Todd," Announced daddy turning watching as Jason came around the corner confused.

"How'd yeah know I was there," Asked Jason trying to figure out how daddy had caught him snooping.

"My brother is a trained assassin, you think I don't know when someone is listening in when they shouldn't be; also be warned you step out of line with my little girl I will track you down like the dog you are and no one will ever and I mean ever find the body, do you understand me boy," Questioned daddy as he narrowed his eyes at the now terrified Jason.

"Stop threatening my boy, sheesh dad if you keep this up I'll never have a boyfriend," Came AJ's voice as she rounded the corner. Should have known she was listening in as well.

"See, this is why I can't take you place, big bro, you scare everybody; well kids it's been swell but we have a plain to catch, we were intending to just say by but it seems your daddy just had to threaten both our host and his son. So I think its time we take our leave before your daddy really does bury the both of them, see you two at Christmas," Said Aunt Julie as she pulled daddy out of the living room towards the rest of our family who I hadn't noticed had been watching till now.

We said our goodbyes and saw them off as Alfred drove both my parents and my three aunt's to the airport. Luckily for me I didn't have to explain Klarion to them, which may have been a bit awkward having to tell my parents I had adopted a fourteen year old. Now to tell Bruce I have adopted Klarion, well technically that was my little cover story in case someone asked were Klarion came from, but he doesn't know that yet. I had so many things on my mind, the kiss, Klarion, my uncle Randy being an assassin, me being in control and the fact that daddy was going to be keeping tabs on both Bruce and Jason. My mind was racing and I felt like I might collapse. Sleep sounded so good right now; maybe I could take a quick nap on the couch before dinner then discuss everything with everyone. My eyes started to grow heavy as I got comfortable on the couch. The last thing I saw was Teekl getting comfortable by my feet before I drifted off into the infinite wonderland that resides in my dreams.

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of being enveloped in extreme warmth. Also I felt like someone had wrapped me up so tightly I thought I was suffocating. When I actually opened my eyes, I was really surprised. One I wasn't on the couch anymore, I was on a bed and it wasn't my bed. Two I had not only AJ using me as a pillow, but Damian as well and Jason was lying next to AJ. Why they were using me as a pillow I wasn't sure why, but I wish they would move. Although AJ has used me as her personal pillow before but only when she was upset about something or she had a very bad dream that really freaked her out. Nowadays she would just go to Jason's room, but apparently I have become everyone's pillow now.

I tried to get up slowly as possible hoping not to wake them. I froze as Damian began to stir a bit but grabbed a hold of the pillow not long after. I made my way downstairs hoping to get something to eat, because I was famished. I noticed once I got downstairs that not only was it morning, which means passed out last night; but also that Bruce was sprawled across the couch in nothing but a pair of pajama pants. I walked over to him and pulled the blanket that lye on the floor overtop of him. He looked more peaceful when he slept.

' _You really shouldn't stare at people, it's very rude,'_ Came the very familiar voice of a certain magical cat.

"Teekl, god you scared me; I wasn't starring I was making sure he was comfortable," I retorted back embarrassed that I had been caught.

' _Whatever you say; Well I should probably tell you Klarion is also awake and is very hungry, I also would not mind some food myself'_  Said Teekl and as he said a very sleepy witch boy walked in and he had the most amusing bed head I have ever seen.

"Is it time for breakfast, where is that butler? I would have expected that he would wake us when breakfast is supposed to be ready," Spoke Klarion, who for some reason thought he should be treated like a prince.

"For one Alfred is probably in the green house watering the plants like he does every morning and the only person he wakes for breakfast is Bruce when he has to go to work or if it's time for the boys to go to school. You want breakfast you make it yourself, Alfred doesn't cook on his days off and yes before you say anything, he is given days off even if he doesn't really like it," I remarked back in a stern tone.

"B-but I don't know how to cook," Answered Klarion sheepishly.

"Oh, well if you want I can teach you, how do waffles and strawberries sound?" I asked smiling.

"I love strawberries," Chimed a now very happy witch boy.

"I do to; I used to pick fresh ones from my aunt's farm for breakfast when we stayed there for the summer," I explained as we walked into the kitchen.

After feeding Teekl, I got all the ingredients I needed to make waffles and took out one of Alfred's cook books hoping that I wouldn't screw up. I wasn't necessarily one of the best cooks in the world. I could cook minor thing and I had helped Alfred make them before but this time if I was lucky I could make them taste just as amazing as when he made waffles. I looked up to see Klarion setting the bowl of strawberries in front of me and I just smiled. He wasn't a bad kid, he just needed to be treated very carefully and sometimes I had to be stern to get him to listen but he was still a good kid at heart. I knew giving him anything made strawberry orientated would win him over; the kids like me, a complete sucker for fresh juicy strawberries. It made me smile as he watched me mix the batter and every time he would ask about certain ingredients it made me smile even more. Now if only I could get the rest of the boys into helping like this.

"So this is where the little witch boy has gone," Came the very familiar voice of someone I hoped I wouldn't see for a very long time.

"YOU,"

**And that is chapter nine. Sorry it took me so long, between work and writers block I haven't been able to write a lot. Also can anyone guess who the mystery person at the end of the chapter is? If you can guess post it in ur review, it's not much of a contest but I thought it would be fun. Also as usual I accept all forms of constructive criticism, nice constructive criticism. So later days my little duckies and to all back to schoolers (even college and university) I hope you have a great school year and I hope to hear your comments, please nothing vulgar.**

**P.S- Also if anyone has any good Batman/Justice league or JLA related stories tell me, i love reading DC fanfics especially romance ones. I always have a hard time finding good ones because everyone pairs Bruce with 'Cringes' the joker and its creepy (no offense to anyone that likes those pairing, i just don't lol). Seriously if you have written or know about any good Bruce x OC fics please do tell. But no advertising in the reviews though. I rather be PM'd about it.** **Also I am thinking of changing my author name but i not sure, cause the name i use now is the code name for the main character of my x-men animus saga. So should i change it and any suggestions, i am thinking something related to batman (yes, i have it bad for him XD), cause i not overly happy with my author name anymore (not sure why but i ain't). So once again later days my little duckies.  
**

 


	10. Unexpected Visiters

CH. 10

**Bruce's POV** :

"YOU"

That's the first thing I heard at….ten in the morning. Really, the one day I have to myself someone wakes me up early. I looked around the living room but found no one in sight. Who the hell was yelling? Knowing my luck, AJ and Jason are probably torturing Klarion and Jess is yelling at them for being bad role models for Damian. Jess has to be the most amazing woman I have ever met but hell has no fury when that woman is pissed. Maybe if I am lucky she will be in a good mood when I get to the kitchen. It is way too early for arguing and I still needed to talk to her about the kiss.

I stretched a bit before folding the blanket I had used. After I was done I grabbed my pajama shirt before heading to the kitchen to se what the noise was about. I noticed something was very off. One of the double doors of the main entrance was slightly ajar which never happened. No one ever left the front door open. Alfred made a rule about keeping all the doors closed, which was understandable. I listened for a minute before I heard light footsteps coming from behind me. I quickly rolled to the side as a shuriken flew by me. I turned and found three ninja's with there weapons drawn. The first dashed towards me and slashed at me with his katana but to no avail. I ducked and kicked his legs from under him with a leg sweep. I grabbed the katana and blocked the second ninja. The second struck furiously before I was able to disarm him and three the blades to the far end by the door. That left the third ninja came at me from behind with a kunai and stabbed towards my shoulder but once again I blocked and grabbed a hold of his arm and flipped him over my back and put him into a headlock cutting off his air circulation. He eventually passed out from lack of air. These weren't normal ninja's; these were three of Ras' elite guard. If he hurt Jess in anyway I would make him regret it.

**Jess's POV** :

"Ras" Came the familiar growl of one Bruce Wayne.

I watched as Bruce dropped one of the ninja's in front of Ras, who intern smirked. He was planning something and I had a sinking suspicion that it involved Klarion because I knew he wouldn't harm me.

"Good morning detective, I see you found my guards," Explained Ras as he turned his gaze back to me.

"What do you want Ras, I know of your deal that you can't touch Jess," Said Bruce as he tried to approached Ras but was stopped by one of Ras' guards.

"Oh I am not here for the girl, I owed a favor and I never go back on those; I am here for the witch boy," Replied Ras starring at Klarion.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you take him," I raised my brow as I waited for him to answer my question.

"Nothing, I was just coming to retrieve the boy; I had no idea he was under your guardianship Miss Bordeaux; this just makes things a bit more complicated," Sighed Ras as he sat in the seat at the counter.

"Ras I want you out of my house, now," Growled Bruce.

"You know I would listen to Bruce if I was you, he may be a pain but I would take him seriously buddy," Said the familiar voice of a certain mischievous ginger.

"Ahh Ms. Weaver good to see you; and don't worry I will, now that I have learned that your sister has taken the boy in which means I can not touch him because the favor was that all of your family is untouchable; as for his magic, you will have to reacquire that yourselves, it seems Talia gave the artifact that Klarion's magic was sealed in away," Stated Ras his smirk appearing once again.

"Who has it Ras," Snapped Klarion.

"No idea; when Talia learned that you where here, she thought it would be amusing to see you and miss Bordeaux look for it, she mainly did it to anger miss Bordeaux," Replied Ras before he started to walk out of the kitchen with his guards in tow..

"WAIT," I called after him.

"Yes, what is it Miss Bordeaux," I stared at Ras trying to figure out how to form the words I wanted to say.

"Who was the man that hired you all those years ago; you may have been your assassins that killed my parents but I want to know you hired you," I watched him intently Waiting for the answer I so desperately wanted answered. He stood there in silence before he let out a sigh.

"Your uncle asked me the same thing; all I know is that he works for the league of shadows with my father, his identity is only known to my father," Said Ras as he left without another word.

"You ok Bobo," Questioned AJ looking at me with a concerned look.

"Yeah; AJ can you finish making breakfast, I need to step out for a moment thanks," I replied before I went to the cave hopefully to find some answers about this Sensei person.

* * *

By Valhalla I hated files. There were multiple files on the league of assassins but not many on the league of shadows. From what I could tell the Sensei was a lot older than Ras, but how he had managed to use the fountain essence without dying I couldn't comprehend. I remember Uncle Randy telling me the story of the fountain and how only people with a heart enveloped in good could use it and when a person with a heart filled with evil would die just by touching it. Bruce's files said Sensei was dead and Bruce and Damian were there to witness it. But Ras wouldn't of mentioned him if he were no longer living. I had to find him if I wanted answers but there were no leads on this man. I rested my head against my arms and let out a heavy sigh. It's like every time I got a lead on my past I was left stumped and I had even more questions then before. Not only did I have new questions about my past but now new questions about my relationship with Bruce.

"Well doesn't someone look a little puzzled," Came the very familiar voice of Jason Todd.

"What do you want Jason, shouldn't you be helping AJ make waffles," I Questioned with a bored sigh.

"You're kidding right? You want me to cook, your hilarious; so the league of shadows huh," Laughed Jason as he leaned down to look at the files I had spread across the keyboard then looked up at the computer screen.

"Yeah, the man responsible for project Aphrodite is a high ranking member of the Sensei's inner circle apparently," I said looking at all the files on the monitor.

"Hey did you check this one yet," Asked Jason pointing to a file shaped like ace of clubs card.

"Damn it has a password, why is this file password protected and not the others," I questioned in frustration.

"Wait, is that a password hint bubble," Questioned Jason giving me a puzzled look before taking the mouse from me and pressing the hint bubble.

"It says 'meet me in my room after you read this'; this has AJ written all over it," I said before getting up and heading upstairs.

"But why not tell us herself?" Asked Jason as he walked passed me and pushed the clock open for me.

"Probably because the file only has a partial role in what she's about to tell us and you know AJ, she likes to make a game of things; oh tell AJ I will talk to her about this later," I replied.

Jason just gave me a weird look before he headed up to see AJ and I headed outside for some air. The backyard was vacant except for the looming shadow of Wayne tower. I had wondered up there once. Dick explained to me they had put Hush (a.k.a Thomas Elliot to those that know this) up there after Bruce supposedly died but really was transported through time. It took Dick four hours to explain it to me, and most of it is still confusing to me. All I know when it comes to Hush is that he is a psychopath that was once Bruce's childhood friend but became jealous when Bruce's parents dies and inherited there wealth. Hush freaks me out and the fact that he looks like Bruce makes it more disturbing. But Hush was the least of worries, as long as he was trapped in the tower.

"You seem like your thinking hard," I jumped a bit before I turned to see Bruce smirking at me.

"Bruce, you know not to sneak up on me," I said giving him a look of slight irritation.

"Well it's not hard, your guards down most of the time," Spoke Bruce as he walked over to me.

"I'm guessing your not here to talk about my defense skills," I asked looking at my feet.

"I was… well I was wondering…do you, hell this is harder than usual," Stuttered Bruce, which was strange because Bruce never stuttered.

"Is the great Bruce Wayne, Gotham's illustrious playboy prince asking me out on a date?" I questioned.

"Yes," Whispered Bruce.

"What was that I didn't hear you," I said trying not to laugh at his embarrassment.

"Yes, ok I am asking you out, happy now," Pouted Bruce.

"Of course I will go out with you, but I'm not wearing a dress," I spoke sternly knowing how fancy his dates usually are.

"Next you're going to tell me I have to wear jeans," Laughed Bruce before realizing I was serious.

"Maybe," I giggled softly.

"Fine, I won't take you to a fancy restaurant," Said Bruce pouting ever so slightly.

"It's fun making you pout, you know that right," I teased as I walked passed him.

"Why don't I take you to that new club you've been wanting to go to," Asked Bruce walking up behind me and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"That sounds nice, I'll tell AJ that She can go on patrol tonight," I said I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Jason will probably follow her, so everything should be ok," Stated Bruce as we walked into the main hall.

"Either that or they babysit Klarion which is Tim's job since they get along; I thought by letting Jason go on patrol would be good for him, as long as he doesn't kill," I said, hoping I was right.

"Well I'll let you go for now, I have some training planned with Tim and Damian," Said Bruce before he left me to my thoughts.

"Hot Damn, Bobo's getting some tonight," Came the laugh of AJ.

"AJ, stop spying on me and come out," I growled irritated that she was spying on me again.

"Spoilsport; you have to admit I am getting pretty good," Gloated AJ as she walked from around the corner.

"I guess, so what's so important about that file," I inquired curiously.

"Oh that, Jason mentioned you found it; I found it three days ago," Replied AJ.

"Ok, so are you going to tell me what's in it or what," I asked impatiently.

"Yeah but I'll wait till your back from your date cause there's a lot to explain and I rather not ruin your day; also I want to help you get ready for your date," Chimed AJ happily.

"No," I said quickly.

"Why" Whined AJ giving me her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Do you not remember what you did to my hair?" I questioned knowing fully well she hadn't forgotten.

"Yes, but you said you liked it in the end," Replied AJ still pouting.

"Fine," I sighed finally giving in; Damn her puppy eyes.

AJ clapped her hands happily before grabbing my wrist and dragging me upstairs. When we got into my bedrooms she dug through my dresser and my closet until all my clothes where scattered across my hardwood floor. I sat on my bed and watched as she dove through my clothes and threw them into two piles. The first pile was, the not date material clothes and the second was the possibly pile. I watched her for about a half an hour before she finally emerged from my clothes with pair form fitting blue jeans and a white tank top with the phrase 'Kitty Got Claws' written in bold black letters across it. She dug out my favorite pair of baby blue and black Stiletto strap shoes. I am a bit tomboyish at times but when it comes to heeled shoes, my inner girl comes out. I looked at the outfit for a minute before I smiled happily.

"I new you would like it," Gloated AJ sitting next to me.

"I have to admit, this is pretty hot," I said amazed at how well my sister had picked my outfit.

"Now all I have to do is make sure Bruce wears something good to, I know he will be wearing a pair of his jeans which actually look good on him, they show how muscular his legs are; but I need to make sure he doesn't wear any of those hideous turtlenecks he is so fond of," Explained AJ as she got up and pacing in front of me.

"Ok, you pay way to much attention to how well peoples clothes fit them; but you are right about the shirt," I replied as she continued to pace.

"I notice a lot of things and I have seen better," Said AJ.

"Let me guess, Jason has better legs," I Asked smirking.

"Well yeah I guess…..shut up Jess," Snapped AJ with a pink tinge coloring her pale cheeks.

"Luv yeah to, well lets clean this up them we can finish getting ready; my date is still hours away," I stated smiling as I started to pick up my discarded clothes.

* * *

My nerves where killing me right now. My stomach has been in knots for the last couple of hours and the anticipation of going on a date with Bruce was nerve racking. While waiting AJ and I had cleaned up my clothes which I mostly did while AJ ransacked Bruce's closet while he was downstairs in the gym. AJ had a knack for picking the right clothes and that is why I take her shopping with me. I twirled a piece of my now short hair I had cut earlier in boredom.

"Wow," Came a very astonished voice of one Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce, you surprised me," I said blushing a bit at his reaction.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to look so beautiful," Remarked Bruce making my blush deepen.

"Thank you, you look good to," I said softly.

"Yeah your sister picked it out; even though I am fully capable of picking out my own clothes," Replied Bruce grumbling a bit, probably not overly happy that AJ had forced him to wear what she picked out, even though he looked absolutely amazing.

"AJ usually knows what to wear and I think you look handsome," I said as I walked over to him and entwined our arms.

"Well we should probably get going, I we'd take the Lamborghini tonight," Explained Bruce as he walked us towards the main doors.

"AJ wouldn't give you the keys to the Ferrari would she? I asked as Bruce opened my door for me.

"No she would not, said something about it being her baby," Replied Bruce as he got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Well you did hand her the keys and said she could use it whenever she wanted, now lets get going, I would like for you to show me around Gotham after we go to the club," I said happily as Bruce passed the main gates of the manor.

Bruce just smiled at me before we sped off down the road. The drive to the club didn't take long, aside from the normal Gotham traffic. I noticed two motorbikes following not to far behind us. I could bet anything that is AJ and Jason following us. AJ probably wanted to make sure my date went smoothly. I pretended not to notice them so that I wouldn't alert Bruce of there presence. I just wanted to get to the club and hopefully get Bruce to dance with me. Thing is I know how to dance in sense, I could do ballet and I was in a dance group in university but when it came to dancing with a partner I kind of sucked. All I had to do was follow his lead.

* * *

Bruce found a parking spot pretty easily which didn't surprise me since it wasn't that late and most clubs don't start getting packed until later into the night. What surprised me was when we got the doors, the bouncer let us right in and called Bruce boss. Which could only mean one thing, Bruce owned the place. I should have known from how AJ had talked about it. Only a club only owned by Bruce would let an eighteen year old in. Doesn't matter if they sell alcohol or not, most clubs want to draw more of an adult crowd which meant twenty one and up in most states. Bruce found a nice booth in the corner by the bar. The music in the club was pretty decent; the song currently playing was 'Gimme the Base by Jean Carlos'. AJ told me the club played an assortment of music ranging from pop, rock and even punk. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a soft almost velvet like Russian voice. I looked up to see a girl about my age with long light platinum blonde hair tide in a neat braid and mismatched eyes; one was blue while the other was green. She smiled at me before repeating whatever she had said before.

"Can I get you get you or your friend a drink Mr. Wayne," Asked the Russian girl.

"My usual ginger ale and whatever Jess wants thank you Sable," Replied Bruce turning his gaze back to me.

"Would you like to look at our menu, we have assortment of drink and some food if your hungry; I would recommend the nachos they are awesome," Explained Sable her Russian accent thickening at some words.

"The nachos sound nice, I'll have some and a Pepsi to please, thank you miss Sable," I replied back smiling.

"AJ was right you are very nice, your sister has told me a lot about you Miss Bordeaux," Said Sable.

"You know my sister?" I questioned kind of surprised AJ had told her about me.

"Yes, she comes in with Jason every so often, she tells me all about you all the time, she is very fond of you," Explained Sable happily.

"We are very close, I'm glad she's been making friends," I exclaimed handing her my menu.

"Well she is an interesting little thing, she likes to ask me how to say certain things in Russian, especially curse words," Said Sable.

"That's my AJ for yeah," I replied back to Sable before she went to get our order.

"I should have known AJ and Sable would become fast friends, there a lot alike in ways," Said Bruce leaning into the cushions of the booth.

"How do you know Sable," I asked curiously.

"Her mother used to works at Wayne enterprise before she died; I gave her a job because I knew she was having some trouble after her mother's death, she makes a good worker and the bar hasn't had any trouble since her and her brother have worked here," Explained Bruce.

"Her brother works here to," I asked looking at Bruce more curiously then before.

"Yes my brother Alexei is the manager," Came the sudden voice of the Russian blonde.

"For the love of Valhalla you scared me, you're as bad as AJ for trying to give me a heart attack," I gasped in surprise.

"It is what happens when you have a brother that likes to play pranks on you, you learn to be one step ahead," Commented Sable as she placed our food and drinks on the table.

"I know how that feels," I sighed smiling up at her.

"Well here is your food and I should probably get to the other customers, dasvidaniya," Said Sable before she turned to attend to the other customers.

I took a sip of my pop as I let my eyes wonder across the club watching people dance and talk. I noticed Bruce was starring at me which kind of unnerved me because I hated being stared at. I popped one of the nacho chips into my mouth before pushing the dish over to him.

"You shouldn't stare, it's very rude," I remarked taking another chip from the plate.

"Sorry, it's a force of habit to just stare and listen to my dates," Explained Bruce.

"Well there are things we both have to discuss so I thought I should wait for you to say something," I explained looking up at him.

"Maybe we should start from the beginning," Suggested Bruce speaking in a very soft tone. A tone I have never heard him speak in.

"Well the part about me confessing my love to you or the kiss," I asked more bluntly than I originally intended.

"A bit of both actually; I just want you to know I do love you, it's just hard for me to express it sometimes," Explained Bruce as he took my shaking hands into his own. I never expected him to be this honest and forwards like this, its so unlike him.

"Bruce, I know and I'm here and I will never leave, I can promise you that," I explained sincerely.

"I know, I wouldn't trade you for anything in the universe," Said Bruce lovingly as he stared into my eyes.

"Bruce….I," I began before I was interrupted by the sound of the double doors of the club being slammed open.

I turned to see armed thugs emerging from the doorway. I watched as a man in an odd outfit with a oddly shaped cane walk into the doors not long after. It couldn't be? The cane the man swung around was shaped like a question mark, which only could mean one thing. The Riddler!

"Hello Citizens of Gotham, I have some riddles for you, would you like to hear them,"

**That everyone is chapter ten. Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger, I just didn't want to make it to long and anticipation is always fun cause it makes people want more. I was going to make Joker the villain in this chapter, but I though it would be more fun with Riddler and I do love riddles. So I hope you enjoy and later days my little duckies.**

**P.S- check out my new x-men story called 'Songs Of The Phoenix'. you may be confused and have a lot of questions about it but thats the point at first so please check it out and i hope you like.**

**P.S.S- also i have a new tumblr blog completely dedicated to this story, it will basically will show pictures that show what the oc's look like and also pictures that inpire me for certain things and some things that represent certain parts of chapters.**

 


End file.
